


Café du Gehenna.

by Albme94



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: :), :)), ;), Accidental Flirting, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Amaimon being cute, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angsty bois, Awkward Flirting, Barebacking, Barista Rin, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Couple Tattoo, Cute, Dessert & Sweets, Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, In Public, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Mephisto isnt all that nice :C, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Playing :D, Public Blow Jobs, Recipes, Sex, Smut, Tattoos, Weird coffee names, Yukio goes hmm, after school special, butt poke, chocolate balls, exhibitionist, having sex outside, play with me nii-san, soft hug, wink wink, yummy terrible coffee drinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: Rin can't munch off Yukio's money forever, so the younger brother decides that it's time for Rin to be an adult, or at least as much as he can... And that means... Get a job.There wasn't many job opportunities around campus and close to his dorm, but magically there's a new coffee shop! That wasn't there before Rin asked Mephisto if he knew about a place that was hiring.Rin spends most of his days doing next to nothing, not many students knew about the place yet, he had enough training to be able to work alone.One day the bell rang and he saw someone he didn't expect to see in a coffee shop, Amaimon.
Relationships: Amaimon/Okumura Rin
Comments: 20
Kudos: 100





	1. Shut up and drink the pink clutter drink.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting the next chapters on Monday! :D

It’s one of those days, clear skies, good temperature… Rin wishes he could be out with his classmates, or reading manga on a bench… _But no_ , since Yukio said he wouldn’t pay for Rin’s food supplies anymore and that he _‘needs to grow up’_ and _‘buy his own food’_ , Rin settled for a new coffee shop that was on campus.  
‘’Hi, may I have your order?’’ Rin smiled, the student said their order and Rin put it in, ‘’name?’’  
The girl smiled as she paid, briefly touching Rin’s hand, ‘’I’ll call for you when it's done’’, she went to sit by a nearby table.  
With speed and _grace,_ he made the coffee, he sometimes wondered if Mephisto created the shop so he could work… But that didn’t really make sense, _however_ it didn’t exist _before_ Rin asked him if he knew of a place he could work… Hmm  
  
‘’ _Fassiah with caramel_ for Venessa!’’ Rin shouted, the girl walked up and shyly took the cup and left the shop, and now it was only him… _**Again** **...** Yay **  
  
**_

A few minutes pass and he decide to do some basic cleaning, suddenly the door bell chimes, he looks up and _freeze._  
‘’ _Uh_ … Hi.’’  
The green haired man walks slowly over to the counter, leans over it while trying to _reach_ Rin, but in a _non-threatening_ way, ‘’ _play with me’’,_ he sighed dramatically.  
Rin blinked a few times before sighing, ‘’I can’t, _I'm working._ ’’ He move around the arms to the other side of the bar, ‘’ _nii-san…_ ’’

‘’ _Look_ —‘’ Rin tried his best to not show his frustration, ‘’go bother Mephisto _or something’’_ , he waved his hand towards the door.  
Amaimon looks at him with dead fish eyes, ‘’he threw me out’’  
‘’Dare I ask… _Why?’’_  
His older brother looked down, _clearly_ trying to avoid saying it.  
‘’Nevermind’’ the teen sighs, ‘’well you can’t just _lounge_ over the counter, people come here to order coffee’’  
‘’Coffee?’’  
Rin points to the board, ‘’do you have money _at all?’’_  
‘’Big brother do’’  
‘’that’s _not_ what—‘’  
‘’ _ **Hattershake.**_ ’’ Amaimon cut him off, he pointed at the _ridiculous_ pink drink at the board, Rin watched the green haired idiot, ‘’guess I’m putting it on _Mephisto’s tab_ then.’’  
He went around the bar and pulled the demon king to a table in the _far back_ , but _close enough_ for him to watch him, ‘’ **sit here** , **_don’t_** move, I’ll come over with your drink.’’  
  
Just as he was about to add the cracker on top, the bell rang, ‘’hey _idiot’’_ Bon shrugged, behind him was Shima and Konekomaru; who waved awkwardly, ‘’hey guys, I’ll be with you soon—‘’ Rin tried to act casual as he sat down the _nasty_ pink looking drink, Amaimon looked excited.  
‘’Don’t talk to me, ok?’’ The teen whispered, the demon king nodded briefly as he watched the odd-looking pearl shaped orbs move around at the bottom of his glass.  
  
  


‘’Hey, what can I get ya guys?’’ Rin smirked behind the counter, Bon stared down the place and Rin, Shima pressed himself _between_ Bon and the desk, ‘’I’ll have a… uh… _True Croppuchino?’’_   
Bon rolled his eyes and ordered a _der Mokka-König_ to himself and Konekomaru, ‘’to go _or?’’_  
‘’ **Stay.** ’’  
‘’ _Alright_ , just find yourselves a table and I’ll come over’’ Rin smiled, he could feel his tail move _briefly_ in excitement, Mephisto had told him to hide it under his shirt.  
  
Trying to finish their order as _quickly_ as possible, and still making them look good, he started to enjoy the job; he got to see more people, like his _friends,_ and… Well he didn’t expect to see his _half brother_ here, but it can’t be helped.  
‘’Here you _go_ —‘’ He distributed the drinks, ‘’hope you enjoy them’’, Rin turned around but Bon grabbed his arm and pulled him back.  
  
‘’What’s _**he**_ —‘’ Bon flicked his head towards Amaimon who carefully sipped his pink _nightmare_ drink, ‘’-doing **here?** ’’  
The rest of the squad looked at the demon king, before looking at Rin, **‘’oh** , well… see, He _kinda_ just showed up? But he’s not doing _anythi_ —‘’ He tried to get his arm loose but Bon just held him _tighter,_ ‘’ _can’t_ you **throw** him _out?_ **I’ll** do it for you-’’  
  
‘’ **Bon**. Mephisto _let him_ be at campus, I _highly_ doubt he’d do that _**if**_ Amaimon was gonna do harm… _Don’t you think?’’_ Rin really didn’t want to break up an _angerball_ and a demon king, _imagine the clean up of broken furniture…_  
‘’ _ **Tch**_.’’ Bon sat down and took a sip of his drink, Shima gave thumbs up as he drank his own, ‘’it’s good!’’  
Rin smiled weakly, ‘’thank you.’’  
He really hoped that would be the last of the conflict between them… At least for today.  
  
  
‘’See you in class!’’ Rin waved them out, he almost locked the door before he remembered, ‘’ _Amaimon_.’’ Rin turned around, the demon king had his head down at the table, he carefully walked over; he wasn’t sleeping, just fiddling with the straw.  
  
‘’Hey’’ Rin sat down, no reaction.  
‘’ _Amaimon?’’_  
Suddenly the demon king looked up, it took Rin by surprise ‘’oh’’, he tried to collect himself, ‘’are you _ok?’’_  
‘’Yes.’’  
‘’Are you sure? You’ve been _very_ quiet, and I honestly _forgot_ you were here’’ Rin observed the other, ‘’ _you told me_ **not** to talk to you, _and sit here’’_ , he tilted his head at Rin.  
‘’ _ **Right** ’’ _Rin felt kinda bad now, ‘’ _well_ , I have to close up now’’, he got up with Amaimon right behind him.  
  
  
He closed the door and locked it, ‘’I have to go home now, class _tomorrow’’,_ Rin smiled awkwardly.  
‘’ _I see._ ’’  
‘’Yeah, bye!’’ The younger demon quickly made his way back to his dorm, Amaimon walking the opposite way.  
  
  
‘’Hey’’ Yukio looked briefly up from his book, ‘’ _hey_ ’’ Rin sat down in his bed, feeling ready to fall over.  
‘’How was work? _Good_ to be **an adult** for _once?’’_ Yukio smirked, Rin repeated him in a _mocking_ voice.  
‘’ _Yeah yeah_ , it was alright’’ Rin laid down before drifting into sleep.


	2. Be careful, it's hot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, guess who's back, back again, It's Amaimon and he looks like shite :)

_‘’—Bye!_ Have a good day!’’ Rin waved to his latest customers, Shiemi suddenly walked in ‘’h-hi Rin’’, a big smile formed on his face. She walked up to the counter, ‘’Bon said you worked here, and that the drinks are good’’  
‘’ _Bon_ said that?’’ Rin snorted.  
‘’I’ll have a Shiro Latte with chocolate syrup’’, Shiemi smiled weakly, ‘’coming right up, to _stay_ or to go?’’ He smiled  
‘’Stay.’’  
‘’Go find a table and I’ll come over with it’’  
Shiemi chose a table that was close to the counter, she took out her homework and started working on it, Rin carefully watched her while smiling sweetly.  
  
Right before Rin was finishing the latte, he heard a _thump_ on the counter, he turned around ‘’A-Amaimon?’’ He whispered while seeing if Shiemi had seen the demon king, he put down the drink and dragged, _the unnecessary heavy,_ Amaimon to the backroom. He quickly went back to serve the drink, ‘’ _hey_ , sorry for the wait—‘’ He smiled as casually as he could, ‘’oh no it's fine—‘’ She took the drink, ‘’ _listen_ , I’ll just be in the back to check some wares’’  
‘’Oh… Okay’’ she looked at him and slumped her shoulders, _‘’yeah’’_ he hurried back to Amaimon.  
  
‘’Hey, you ok? What happened?’’ He gave him a gentle nudge, ‘’mm’’  
‘’ _Oh thank god_ , I thought you were dead’’ Rin sat down next to him, ‘’no’’ the demon king lifted his head, ‘’big brother was _upset’’._  
The teen observed how ruffled up his brother looked, ‘’it looks like you fell down some stairs.’’  
‘’I did.’’  
‘’Oh’’, Rin bit his lower lip, ‘’okay, let’s go’’  
Amaimon looked up confused, _‘’where?’’_  
‘’Outside, come on’’ Rin pointed towards the door, the demon king looked defeated, ‘’ _oh_ … Okay… bye’’ he picked himself up and went to the exit.  
Rin carefully grabbed his sleeve, making him stop and turn, ‘’ _I meant_ , go find a table’’ Rin smiled awkwardly, ‘’I can’t _play_ now, but I’ll get you a coffee if you want’’  
His facial expression didn’t change much, he still looked half dead, but nodded and went around Shiemi; who were _oblivious_ to what just happened or who was close her.  
  
Rin went back to his bar and started making a _softer_ drink than what the demon king had last time, he _carefully walked around_ his classmate and stealthfully sat down the cup in front of the other, ‘’what is it’’  
‘’ _A makkachin’’_ Rin knew Amaimon wouldn’t know what it meant, the other looked at the teen confused.  
‘’it’s a Latte Macchiato, its good’’ he shrugged, ‘’be careful though, _its hot.’’_ Rin heard the bell ring, he turned around and saw Izumo, ‘’I gotta go’’ Rin made his way over to his new customers, ''i'll be back' he gestured.

  
**~**

  
  
It had been several hours, it was in the middle of the day and more students had _apparently_ heard about the shop and it was finally _less_ than four people in line.  
‘’Have a nice evening!’’ Rin smiled as the last student went out the door, he turned the open sign to closed, pulled down the curtains and locked the door.

He looked at the demon king in his corner, head slumped down, fiddling with the cup.  
‘’Hey’’ Rin sat down next to him, Amaimon didn’t look up, ‘’want to talk about it?’’  
The demon king shook his head, _‘’alright…’’_ Rin looked at the time, ‘’want _another_ coffee?’’ He smiled, ‘’my treat’’  
That got his attention, Amaimon looked up, he looked… _more mild,_ careful even, he gave a small nod and followed his younger brother to the counter.  
  


‘’Want the _same?’’_ Rin looked at him.  
‘’…’’  
‘’Amaimon?’’  
‘’Yes.’’  
Rin sighed, he was _supposed_ to close up, not make _another_ coffee… But he felt he should do _something._  
  
**~**  
  
  
‘’You like it?’’ The teen watched as the green haired man drank eagerly, ‘’hey you got _some—‘’_ He didn’t think about it, he didn’t realise before it was _too late._  
Amaimon looked down at the napkin at his chin, and then at his brother, Rin’s face flushed and he took back his hand quickly.  
The demon king watched him carefully, blinking slowly.  
‘’ _ **Right!**_ I’m going to clean this, and—‘’ He turned around and started the process of cleaning the coffee machine, Amaimon watched him, ‘’I’ll just take that, thank you’’ Rin didn’t look up, he grabbed the cup and placed it in the washing machine.  
  
  
**~**  
  
  
‘’ _Aaaand_ there, locked up and ready for business tomorrow.’’ Rin put the keys in his pocket, he smiled weakly at Amaimon, who nodded and turned to leave.  
‘’Wait!’’ Rin grabbed his arm, ‘’oh sorry’’ he let him go, Amaimon turned to look at him while tilting his head to the side in a confused manner.  
‘’ _Uh_ , you’ve come here _two days_ in a row now, _not_ that I mind’’  
_Wait,_ he didn’t mind?  
‘’Oh’’ Amaimon turned his body towards Rin, ‘’ _I like_ watching you work’’  
‘’You _what?’’_ Rin frowned, watching him work? ‘’ _How_ is that fun? I’m just doing the same for hours’’  
The demon king shrugged, clearly not going to say more on the matter.

They stood still for a while, Rin didn’t really know what to say or do.  
‘’I’ll leave before big brother looks for me’’ Amaimon started to walk slowly towards Mephisto’s office, leaving Rin to his thoughts.

‘’ _ **Right** ’’_ he said quietly, Amaimon was so… _calm…_ The other day he was here, he said he wanted to _play,_ but hadn’t tried to seek him out the rest of the week.  
He started the walk back, he was so busy in his thoughts he hadn’t been paying attention to where he was going.  
‘’Nii-san?’’  
Rin looked up, ‘’ _Ah_ , took a wrong turn’’, he had unconsciously walked to Mephisto’s office instead of his dorm, Amaimon came closer ‘’want to play?’’ He looked excited, Rin looked up to see if he saw the clown in the window, Amaimon took it as a no and walked towards the door.  
  
‘’Amaimon.’’  
The demon king turned around.  
‘’ **Let’s play** ’’ Rin grinned, Amaimon’s eyes widened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im feeling im giving Amaimon a specific energy from a certain character in a season 4, in another fandom <.<'' but that might be just me, heh....  
> Hope you're enjoying the story so far :3  
> I've written a good few chapters already <3 Excited to see what you guys think :DD


	3. Another victim of the nightmare unicorn poop drink.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin receive a note.

It’s been two weeks, Rin had worked three times a week and all of those days Amaimon was there; he tried every coffee types he could, so Rin kinda assumed that was the reason.  
The demon king came in like clockwork, went up to the bar, ordered a coffee, and went to sit down. He _never_ talked to Rin, never made any _noise_ and just sat in the background.  
His classmates came in time to time, he even saw _Yukio_ once… _But only once,_ which was weird because he knew his younger brother **loved** coffee.  
The day went uneventful, one customer ordered a Hattershake with the name Voldemort, but other than that? Nada.  
  
It was about two hours until his shift was over, another student was closing that day, although Rin knew his colleague would be a few minutes late, he groaned and started collecting glasses and cups from the tables, ‘’you done?’’ Rin looked at the cup at the demon king’s table, he nodded, and the teen took it away.  
He put them in the dishwasher and carefully watched the other as he scribbled down something on a note, he didn’t have time to figure out what it was before Yukio entered the shop.  
Rin lit up like a light bug in a dark forest, ‘’hey lil bro’’ he grinned, Yukio smiled weakly before approaching Rin, ‘’so, what's a _good_ drink?’’ Yukio looked at the board, ‘’ **anything** other than the _Hattershake,_ it’s… _special_.’’ Rin made a face in a disgusted manner, Yukio frowned.  
  
‘’That’s not an _appropriate_ way to sell your drinks, Rin… You should _**try**_ and sell them as if they were made out of gold, _even_ if you don’t like them **personally**.’’ He gave his older brother a lecture, Rin rolled his eyes before starting the process of making the drink that makes _unicorn poop_ a delicacy.  
  
  
‘’Fine, the Hattershake is one of our _most_ ordered drink, and for you specially? **No charge**.’’ The half demon grinned, Yukio scoffed as he observed the few other customers sitting at the far end of the shop, he froze as he saw none other than ‘’is that _Amaimon?’’_  
Rin almost dropped the frothing pitcher, he quickly regained himself and casually said ‘’huh? _Oh yeah_ , he just comes to drink coffee every now and then’’, he shrugged, as if it was no big deal.  
  
 ** _‘’_ _How_** often?’’ The teacher kept his eyes on the demon in the corner, Rin gestured his hand around ‘’like _maybe_ twice a week, _idunno’’_  
‘’I see.’’ Yukio returned to the counter, ‘’ _here you go_ , one Hattershake, hope you enjoy!’’ Rin put the pink nightmare in front of his brother, he had to hold back a laugh as he saw the _horrified_ face of Yukio.  
‘’ _What_ … the’’ He started, Rin grinned and said in his server voice ‘’as you can see it have a _various_ colours, and a _delicious—_ Cracker shaped after ours truly owner of this _fine_ establishment… Mephisto!’’ He spread his arms out, like it was the _most_ important drink in the whole world; behind Yukio he saw Amaimon looking up at him confused, clearly having _only_ head his big brother’s name.  
  
‘’It looks… _Very good…_ ’’ He had to stop himself from throwing up, his face went blue, he felt his soul leaving. Yukio looked up disturbed ‘’ _what_ is this’’  
‘’Just what you’d expect of our fine boss, **sir**.’’ Rin went back to cleaning, doing his best to not giggle.  
‘’I have to go… Thank you for this…’’ Yukio grabbed his _pink murder-scene drink_ and left, a few seconds later the other customers waved and left as well. Rin looked around and finally burst into laughing, falling to the floor and failing to breathe.  
‘’ _Nii-san?’’_ Amaimon leaned over the counter, looking _slightly_ concerned, Rin wiped away tears, ‘’I'm okay I'm okay’’ he exhaled.  
  
He got up and saw the mysterious note, ‘’can I have _another_ coffee?’’ His brother mumbled, keeping the note close to his hands, making it _impossible_ to read. ‘’Yeah, what do you want?’’ Rin stood by the machine, Amaimon stared at the board, his face was stuck on what Rin would call _‘the face before a sneeze’._  
‘’Want me to _surprise_ you?’’ He smiled, Amaimon blinked slowly and nodded. ‘’Alright’’ he turned around, ‘’want to sit—‘’ He saw the demon king back at his table, ‘’here…’’ he sighed.  
Rin’s eyes darted down to see the note, clearly he had left it there on purpose, Rin picked it up.  
  
 _‘’You mocha me very happy.’’_ Rin whispered, he narrowed his eyes, _‘’Is Your Dad A Preacher? Cause boy You’re A Blessing’’_ Rin closed his eyes, **what the fuck.** What _the_ fuck is this, _where_ the fuck did he get these from, _**why**_ the fuck did he—Rin opened his eyes, he slowly looked at the demon.  
 _‘’Amaimon…’’_ He slowly approached the other, ‘’what's this?’’  
His older brother looked up ‘’pick-up lines’’, he stated matter-of-factly.  
 _‘’Yeah’’_ Rin sat down next to him, ‘’but _why_ give it to me?’’  
It looked like the demon king thought about it, biting on his nail, ‘’because’’, he shrugged.  
‘’Because _what?’’_ Rin swallowed.  
‘’Cute.’’  
  
Rin sat in silence, he looked at the note and at his brother, pondered what it could mean… Did he mean that _Rin was cute?_ The pick-up lines? He felt like he was trying to solve a _maths problem._  
‘’Okay… What is?’’ He tried, hoping he might get more out of the other.  
Amaimon frowned, as if Rin was dumber than a rock, ‘’ **you** ’’ he sighed.  
  
‘’ _Me?_ I’m _cute?_ You think, _I'm cute?’’_ Rin repeated like a broken record, Amaimon nodded, ‘’ _dude_ , we’re brothers’’  
‘’Yes.’’  
The younger demon sat there flabbergasted, not really sure what to do or say now.  
Rin eventually went back to his work, his co-worker came out of the locker, ‘’sorry I’m late’’  
‘’Yeah yeah, _sure you are.’’_ Rin went into the backroom, he went out the front door instead of the back, ‘’ **Amaimon?** _Let’s go.’’_  
The demon king got up and followed.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) I love writing cringe pick up lines


	4. Bibbedi bobbedi bop.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who sleeps in a coffee shop?!

‘’ _Hey_ , what's with that dude?’’ A guy with dark green hair whispered to a short haired girl, ‘’I don’t know, I don’t see him when _I_ work, but I hear he’s here _quite_ often.’’ They looked at the demon sulking, suddenly the door opened, ‘’ **I'm sorry I'm late!** ’’ Rin yelled, he looked like he just woke up and ran up a mountain. ‘’ _Dude_ , your shift started 45 minutes ago… Also use the backdoor, coman _man_.’’ The guy was the manager of the shop, he shook his head in disappoint, several customers snickered, ‘’ _yes!_ I'm sorry sir’’ Rin made his way to the locker room quickly, face flushed the same colour as the Hattershake.

Amaimon watched the people behind the counter before _stealthfully_ making his way to Rin.

The young demon struggled to pull his shirt over his head, his work pants and shirt laid behind him on a bench, Amaimon watched him quietly; Rin wore dark blue boxers, his shirt had one of those weird English phrases, _‘I swallow’_ it said in comic sans, Amaimon shrugged.  
  
Rin shoved all his clothes in the locker, put his phone and keys in the top shelf, he turned around and nearly had a heart attack.  
‘’Amaimon!’’ He whispered, ‘’ _y-you_ can’t be in _here!’’_  
The demon king ignored the younger, eyes on his butt, Rin was listing things that made this inappropriate.  
  
‘’Amaimon!’’ He walked closer, _too_ close for his own liking, but he had to whisper so his manager didn’t hear them. Amaimon looked him up and down while biting his nail, Rin grabbed the other’s arm and tried to get him out the door, ‘’go outside, I'm coming to work soon, just—‘’  
‘’Mr. Okumura?’’ A man called through the door, _‘’out, out, out!’’_  
Amaimon finally went back to his seat, displeased about it.  
‘’I’m coming sir’’ Rin ran to put his uniform on, he collected himself as he apologised to the manager and the other co-worker as they left.  
  


  
  
Since the customers had already been served he made himself a tiny cup of _Essential Yeet_ , when he was done, he took it as if it was a shot, he glanced over at the king of earth.  
Bon returned _alone_ this time, he took seat at the counter, ‘’hey Bon, what can I get you?’’ Rin smiled innocently.  
‘’A Limited bean’’ Bon stared at him, _‘’right-o!’’_ Rin turned to work his magic.  
‘’He’s **still** here.’’ The student growled, Rin didn’t need to turn around, _‘’yep.’’_  
  
‘’ _Here you go_ , one Limited Bean.’’ Rin placed the cup down, ‘’anything else?’’  
‘’This shop looks dumb’’ Bon shrugged as he took a sip, ‘’the sign is weird, the coffee names are weird…’’  
Rin had to agree, the gigantic top hat that looked eerie _similar_ to Mephisto’s own hat, only difference was, well _size,_ and a card was placed in the silk banner on the upper brim; it said _**‘10/6’**_ , Rin had no idea why, and Mephisto refused to tell him.  
  
Rin nodded at Bon’s comment, ‘’can’t argue with you there’’, he smirked, ‘’no comment on the _actual_ shop name?’’  
‘’Nah, makes sense I suppose’’  
Bon drank his coffee in silence, Rin cleaned up and Amaimon looked like he was asleep.  
  
‘’ _keep the change_ , you need it.’’ Bon threw the money on the counter, Rin blinked confused, ‘’that sounded like a _threat,_ Bon’’  
The teen cast Rin one last glare before leaving, Rin waved like an idiot.  
‘’Didn’t need to throw them…’’ He started picking up the different pennies, he counted them… Bon hadn’t even paid him the _full amount,_ ‘’asshole.’’ He felt like his veins were about to explode.  
He let out a deep sigh as he put them away, Rin looked over to the demon king ‘’hey’’  
No response.  
‘’Amaimon’’  
  
Nope.  
  
'' **Amaimon!** ''  
  
Rin threw his head backwards before slumping his way to the other, he gently pushed Amaimon’s head, he looked at him, _‘he’s kinda cute’_ he scoffed.  
He leaned down to poke the demon’s hand, Amaimon woke up instantly and looked like he was ready to _fight._  
‘’ **Whoa!** _Whoa,_ calm down, _it’s me’’_ Rin moved back with his hands in the air, _‘’oh’’_ Amaimon blinked sleepily, _‘’Nii-san’’,_ he put his head down again, ‘’ _nonono_ , you can’t sleep here—‘’  
But it was too late, the demon king was already gone, ‘ _eugh_ , I’ll wake him before I leave’ he thought.  
  
  


‘’Alrighty, coffee machine cleaned, floor, counter…’’ He looked at the sleeping demon, ‘’I’ll change first then I'll wake him’’, Rin made his way to the back, he let out a deep sigh as he stripped off his uniform; the thoughts from earlier swirled in his head, what would’ve happened if he _didn’t_ push the demon king out? Nonono _don’t_ think about it.  
  
‘’ _Nii-san_ …’’ Amaimon stood behind Rin, he looked like a toddler, rubbing his eyes.  
‘’ **Ah** , you're awake’’ Rin smiled, totally forgetting that he’s in his boxers, _again._  
‘’You’re okay right? You practically fell _asleep_ in a _coffee_ shop’’ he snorted, Amaimon sat down on the bench, leaning his head on his arm.  
  
Rin decided that it was best to just change and leave, since he threw his clothes in, he had to practically crawl into the locker to get his shoes.  
 _Bop_.  
Rin froze.  
 _Bop bop._  
He turned around, Amaimon had leaned over and had pressed his finger at Rin’s butt, _‘’soft.’’_  
The only way to describe the colour on Rin’s face would be **#f96897** , he turned his body around, the king of earth looked at him. _‘’W-what… Are you… doing?’’_  
Amaimon looked down, Rin followed his eyes and instantly covered himself, he quickly put on his clothes.  
  
‘’ _Yep_ , we’re _outside,_ this is great, amazing—‘’ The young demon pushed the older out the door, he was about to leave ‘’oh—‘’ he turned around, ‘’I'm _not_ working tomorrow’’ he stated, not really sure why.  
‘’Why not?’’ Amaimon tilted his head.  
‘’Homework’’ Rin rubbed the back of his head shyly, ‘’ _b-but_ , I’ll be back _next_ week!’’  
Amaimon nodded and left. Rin watched him leave before going home.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey quick question... Do you guys check up the colour code? Do you trust me enough to just think 'it's a blush colour'? Just wondering


	5. The new barista.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin is always complaining about all the work he have to do alone, but luckily he got new help!  
> Unless this will make the future worse... who knows!

‘’You can try to do _something_ , if you’re gonna come in here _each time_ I work.’’ Rin sat the opposite of the demon king, ‘’read a book… Draw something, knit, I don’t know…’’ He looked over his shoulder to check for new customers, ‘’it looks kinda weird that you just sit here, you know?’’  
‘’You told me to sit here and _**not**_ talk to you’’, he bit his nail in a pouty way.  
‘’ _That_ was the **first** day, you can move around, of course, like’’ he put his fingers through his hair, ‘’go to the bathroom or… _I guess_ … Come up and talk to _me’’_  
Amaimon’s eyes opened up more and Rin could swear he saw stars, ‘’ _b-but_ only if my classmates or Yukio isn’t there, ok?’’ Rin quickly added.  
The older nodded quickly, clearly excited by this new information, ‘’right’’ Rin chuckled, ‘’you, _um,_ want a coffee?’’ He blushed weakly, Amaimon nodded, ‘’ _what_ do you want then?’’ He turned around to look at the board.

‘’You.’’  
  
Rin turned around and frowned, ‘’ _ **I'm**_ not on the menu’’, he realised there were no point in trying to explain to him it was inappropriate, Rin pointed at the board.  
‘’ _Oh_.’’ Amaimon looked over, Rin watched his face, ‘’der Mokka-König,‘‘ he stated, Rin didn‘t pay attention... He was looking at Amaimon’s lips, ‘’nii-san?’’  
‘’ _What?_ Yes, _uh…_ What was it again?’’ He cleared his throat, ‘’der Mokka-König...?‘‘ The demon repeated in a confused voice.  
Rin got up too quickly and crashed in a table ‘’coming _right—yep’’,_ Amaimon looked around confused.

‘’I’ll be with you in a second!’’ Rin said to the new customers as he made his way to the demon king, ‘’ _here_ , I brought you a book, just… _Look human_ at least?’’ He smiled weakly, Amaimon nodded.  
‘’ **Hello** , what can I help you with?’’ He said to his new customers as he approached the counter, ‘’-and for you, miss?’’ He smiled, ‘’o-oh, um, a Fassiah with caramel’’  
‘’Right away, your names?’’ He grabbed a notepad, ‘’Gabby and Ava’’  
‘’I’ll call for you once they’re done’’, he started the process, he knew there were other customers, but he could only do so much alone after all…  
  
‘’ _Mr. Okumura,_ working hard I see?’’ Mephisto walked in, he waved briefly, ‘’ah, yes’’ Rin gave half a laugh.  
‘’ _Well don’t worry,_ you’re training our newest employee—‘’ Mephisto pointed to the blonde girl, Rin turned around ‘’ **Shiemi** ’’, his eyes widened.  
 _‘’Hi Rin’’_ she grinned, shuffling her feet, Mephisto showed her around as Rin continued to serve the customers.

**~**

‘’Well, _now_ that you are familiar with the place, I’ll _officially_ welcome you to my café, _‘Cafe du Gehenna’_ ,’’ he smirked, ‘’t-thank you! I’ll work hard!’’ Shiemi bowed, Rin frowned at the scene.  
Mephisto stopped briefly at the sight of a _green spike_ sticking up from a book, he waltzed over. ‘’ _ **Brother**_ … What are you doing here?’’ He smiled and pushed the book down, Amaimon looked up coyly, ‘’h-hi big brother.’’  
Mephisto stared him down, from a far it looked friendly, but Rin knew better, he wanted to cut in but couldn’t.  
‘’Fassiah with caramel and True Croppuchino for Gabby and Ava’’ he shouted, the girls picked them up, Shiemi came out wearing the uniform.  
  
Rin lost all thought process when he saw Shiemi, ‘’ _you look_ …’’ He started, she was wearing a pink skirt and purple shirt with a jester style tie, _not very far from his uniform._  
‘’Is it _that_ bad?’’  
Rin waved his hands around ‘’ _nononono_ —you look the opposite! Very… _cute’’,_ he blushed.  
  
‘’You really think so?’’ She moved around all giddy like, Amaimon looked past his brother, _‘’ah’’_ Mephisto suddenly said, the demon king looked up at him, ‘’if you’re gonna play?’’  
‘’ **Don’t.** ’’ He pressed a finger at the table ‘’ **do**.’’ Tap  
‘’ **it.** ’’ Tap.  
‘’ **here.** ’’ Tap.  
 ** _‘’Understood?’’_** He smiled wide, Amaimon sunk in his seat, ‘’ _yes big brother…_ ’’  
‘’Good! Bye-bye!’’ He waved to the rest of the shop.  
Rin looked at Amaimon, who looked uncomfortable.  
‘’Take the cups over to table six—‘’ Rin went over to the demon king, ‘’r-right!’’ Shiemi said and shakily served the drinks.  
  
‘’ _Are you ok?_ What did he say?’’ Rin whispered as he leaned over his brother, Amaimon shook his head, Rin didn’t leave.  
‘’He told me not to _play_ here.’’  
Rin exhaled in relief, he was afraid it was something _worse,_ ‘’well, that’s ok then.’’ He smiled weakly, Amaimon looked up sad, ‘’I mean, that we’re not gonna—‘’ He stopped, ‘’play… _here’’_ he swallowed hard, why did he keep thinking about this?  
‘’Rin? There’s _customers--_ Rin!’’ A girl screamed in panic behind him, Rin couldn’t break the eye contact, Amaimon reached for Rin’s hand, ‘’nii-san...’’  
‘’ **Rin!** ’’ Shiemi grabbed his shoulder, he turned around _‘’oh, right’’_ , he followed his classmate.

‘’What was _that_ about?’’ She asked him when they had served all the customers, ‘’huh?’’ Rin wiped away some spilled milk.  
She nodded towards the demon king reading the book, _upside down._ ‘’Oh that... nothing.’’ He quickly started cleaning up for the night, hoping she wouldn’t mention it again.  
  


**~**

‘’You _sure_ you want to close up alone?’’ Shiemi smiled, ‘’ _oh_ , I'm used to it’’ he waved his hand, ‘’oh okay, see you in class’’, she turned around and left, Rin let out a heavy breath.  
‘’Nii-san...’’ Amaimon stood by the door with him, holding out the book, ‘’oh no just keep it— _uh_ , unless you’re not coming back’’  
‘’ **I’ll come back**.’’  
‘’Oh good’’, Rin smiled, ‘’I mean, _that’s whatever’’_ he said in a sarcastic voice.  
Amaimon leaned closer, ‘’ _uh_ , you’re kinda in my personal space there buddy’’, Rin backed into the door, the demon king was getting very close to his face.  
‘’ _What_ are you—‘’ Rin got cut off by Amaimon’s lips, he didn’t move away.  
The king of earth parted and looked at him without blinking, Rin felt his pulse beat faster, ‘’nii—‘’  
Rin grabbed the back of Amaimon’s head and pulled him in for a rougher kiss, the other smiled and Rin guided them to the locker room.


	6. Don't ignore me :C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Rin fuck up????

It had been about two days since they kissed, Rin had dragged them into the locker room and although they didn’t have sex, or do anything _under_ the clothes, it was still pretty hot.  
Rin spaced out while washing some cups, drooling over the memory of Amaimon’s hands going up his chest, while kissing his neck lightly, tongue sliding _down,_ fingers fiddling with the zipper _and--_  
  
‘’Rin?’’  
‘’ **Rin!** ’’  
He snapped out of the daydream, ‘’w-what?’’ He blinked a few times before looking around, _‘’oh shit’’_ , he turned off the water and attended the customers, ‘’my apologies, may I take your order?’’  
Time rolled by and he still hadn’t seen the demon king, he _normally_ came about half an hour _after_ Rin started… It had been two, and the shop closed in two hours.  
His eyes darted over to the empty table, Shiemi bumped into his shoulder, ‘’hey... Are you ok? You seem distracted today’’ her voice was soothing, he smiled ‘’I'm fine, didn’t have a lot of sleep yesterday’’, he started making the customer's order.

  
Half an hour to the shop closed, Shiemi wasn’t allowed to close yet so the job fell on Rin once more, she waved excitedly as she left for the day; Rin put on a fake smile for the customer, waving briefly to Shiemi, ‘’would you like syrup with that, sir?’’  
The man shook his head and paid, Rin turned his head around and begun to make a Shiro latte, he always paid close attention to the door bell, but it had been hours and it was getting exhausting.  
‘’Here you go sir, have a good evening’’ Rin grinned, the man nodded and left.  
Rin felt the anxiety rise, did he do something _wrong?_ Was it _fucked up_ that they kissed? It was mutual, Amaimon seemed as excited as himself…  
  
10 minutes till it closed, the bell rang and he flipped around, his heart _sunk._  
‘’ _Oh_ , hi Yukio…’’ He smiled weakly, his younger brother walked up to him, ‘’did you expect _someone_ else?’’  
‘’Nah, we’re closing soon.’’ Rin shook his shoulders, Yukio rose an eyebrow, ‘’yeah, I know, I thought you’d want company to walk back to the dorm.''  
The young demon perked up slightly, ‘’oh, thanks.’’  
  


**~**   
  


‘’You’ve worked really hard these past months, dad would be proud that you could keep a job’’ Yukio slightly pushed his brother with his shoulder, Rin stuck his tongue out mockingly.  
As they entered their dorm, Rin took one last glance out the campus before going inside.  
  


**~**   
  


_‘’ **Oh shit!** ’’_ Rin jumped back as the hot coffee stained his shirt, Shiemi started apologising, going on about that 'it was a mistake', 'she wasn’t paying attention', that 'she would pay for the coffee' and so on.  
He sighed and said he’d go change and she should wash up the mess, he took off the stained shirt and vest, ‘’ _now what?_ I don’t have any change…’’ Rin looked around until he saw a bag with a new uniform, ‘’ _finders’ keepers_ ’’ he smirked.  
The shirt was _too tight_ for his tail to stay comfortably, and it would show through the shirt and vest, he swirled it around his waist, ‘’ _eugh_ ’’ he groaned.  
  
He went back out again, stepped up to the counter and took orders, ‘’Rin… I’m _very_ sorr—‘’  
‘’Shiemi-‘’ He tried to keep the irritation in his voice to a minimum but he was sure she could sense the energy, ‘’ _it’s fine_ , just make the coffees while I take orders, **ok**?’’  
Shiemi nodded silently, ‘’hello, may I—‘’ His eyes widened, Amaimon stood in front of him, he didn’t look up, ‘’a… makkachin’’, he practically whispered.  
 _Why_ didn’t he look him in the eyes?  
‘’Coming right up…’’ Rin held his gaze as Amaimon went to ‘his’ table, the young demon tried to quickly make the drink, so he _might_ have some time to ask him things, but a line formed up.  
‘’I can take that to—‘’ Shiemi tried to gently grab the cup, ‘’ _no that’s fine, I’ll do it._ Take **their** orders.’’ He yanked it away from her and made a _beeline_ for the demon king.  
  
‘’ **Amaimon** …’’ He whispered a bit stronger than he planned, he put the cup down and slid it over to him.  
‘’Thank you.’’  
‘’Why wont you look at _me?’’_ Rin’s voice was hurt, did he really fuck up?  
Amaimon did his best to not have _any_ eye contact, ‘’your customers are waiting.’’ He stated, Rin felt his jaw clench, fine. You know what? **Fine.**  
‘’We’ll talk later’’ Rin pointed at him before storming off.  
  
  
 **~  
  
**

‘’Hunter is coming soon to take over my shift, he’s been here longer—‘’ Rin started to pack up his own stuff so his co-worker could just start, ‘’but fair warning, since you haven’t worked with him before—‘’ Rin rose his eyebrows at his blonde, _innocent_ friend, ‘’he’s kinda of a pig, so watch out.’’  
‘’I will! Thank you!’’ She took a bow, Rin rolled his eyes and went into the locker room.  
  
A few minutes pass and he’s in his normal clothes, dark jeans, a grey jacket and a t-shirt that said _‘Be my sugar daddy’._  
‘’Bye!’’ Shiemi waved, Rin gave half a wave above his head ‘’bye’’ and left the shop.  
The king of earth looked between them in confusion, he waited a little while before following his little brother.  
  
‘’Nii-san…’’ Amaimon tried quietly as he tried to catch up, Rin heard him but ignored him, _see how he likes it._  
‘’…Rin.’’ This time his voice was firm, Rin turned around looking bored, ‘’what do you want, I thought you ignored me?’’ Voice sour.  
Amaimon’s blue eyes narrowed, clearly frustrated by _whatever_ caused him to mope around. ‘’…Nii-san’’  
‘’If there’s _something_ you want, tell me. If not? _Leave me alone_.’’ He clenched his jaw, he felt hurt and angry.  
The demon lord said nothing, Rin scoffed and left.  
  


**~**

Rin threw his backpack at the end of the bed before burying his face in his pillow, he groaned loudly, he turned around ‘’Fuck him.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally didn't forget it was monday, and I totally didn't sleep 17 hours, pff hah <.<''  
> But hey, new chapter :D


	7. I'm sure Mephisto wont mind... Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, making a tab on someone's name, without them knowing, and letting a family member order everything and putting it on said 'tab', is bad... WHO KNEW :)

Rin felt a headache creep on, a vein was surely going to pop from his forehead, he let out a strained sigh and closed his eyes.  
Mephisto looked at him sternly, ‘’you made a tab’’ he clearly looked upset, ‘’and put _everything_ Amaimon ordered… On **_me_** _.’’_  
Rin shrugged, ‘’seemed logical’’  
The owner narrowed his eyes, they had a stare down, Shiemi tried to cut in, Amaimon stood behind them; his entire body had frozen as soon as his older brother started to talk to their younger.  
  
‘’Well… guess I’ll just have to pay it’’ he smiled, pulling out his wallet, ‘’ _this_ is the correct amount, yes?’’ He handed the money to Shiemi, who stood behind Rin in absolute horror, ‘’y-yes’’ she swallowed.  
‘’ **Good.** ’’ He said before turning around, he stopped to look at Amaimon. ‘’Are you staying here?’’  
The demon king swallowed and shook his head and followed his older brother.  
Rin threw the towel at the counter as they left, ‘’I’ll take my break now’’ and went into the locker room  
‘’O-oh, okay!’’ Shiemi yelled after him.  
  


He wanted to punch the wall, he needed to get the frustration out ‘’fuck.’’ He hit his head against his locker, sliding down to the floor.  
‘’Why did you do that?’’ Amaimon said behind him, Rin didn’t look up ‘’because I'm frustrated.’’ He groaned, ‘’you’re _not_ supposed to be in here. Get out.’’  
Suddenly the unmistakable weight on his shoulders got him to finally look at the other, Amaimon had wrapped his hands around Rin’s shoulders, burying his face in the young demon’s neck.  
Rin’s face flushed, ‘’w-wh-what are you doing?!’’ He tried to break free but was locked in place.  
‘’Humans do this, when another is in distress’’ Amaimon rubbed his face to the side, Rin moved his head instinctively.  
  
‘’N-not like _that,_ a hug **yes** but n—‘’ He gasped as he felt Amaimon’s tongue trail down to his collar bone, Amaimon took this as an invitation so start kissing and sucking down, ‘’ _F-fuh_ —‘’ Rin moaned.  
He was pulled backwards against the other, the demon king’s legs on each side, hand sliding down Rin’s chest, down… _down…_  
The door opened, ‘’Rin?’’ Shiemi called out, she held a hand in front oh her eyes, _after all_ , this was the _boy’_ locker.  
The two boys stopped and watched her quietly, Amaimon slowly helped Rin up, ‘’ _coffee_ ’’ he suddenly said before moving to leave out the other door, ‘’ _wait_ —‘’ Rin followed, they stood behind a locker, Rin kissed him roughly before pushing him out the door; he sighed and straightened his uniform, fixing his hair, ‘’yeah?’’ He called out, he looked in the mirror.  
‘’That _fucker_.’’ He saw a cool new hickey that was just underneath the collar of his shirt.  
  
‘’I need help‘’ Shiemi closed the door, Rin walked outside, Bon and squad stood in line, ‘’ah, _may_ I take your order?’’ Rin smiled professionally, Shiemi grinned behind him.  
‘’Oh. You work here too now?’’ Shima smiled, ‘’yeah!’’ Shiemi looked excited.  
‘’Shiemi.’’ Rin turned his head slightly towards her.  
‘’Yeah?’’ She blinked confused.  
‘’They’re _customers,_ we have to be **professional** ’’, he smiled.  
‘’Right! Yes!’’ Shiemi nodded, she stood by the register  
  
‘’What’s your order?’’  
‘’ _May_ I take’’ Rin corrected her, he wondered if she spoke like this to _all_ the patrons.  
‘’May I take your order?’’ She bowed her head in an apologetic way, Bon looked at her dead faced, ‘’Shiro Latte with caramel.’’  
‘’der Mokka-König’’ Konekomaru smiled, Shiemi typed quickly.  
‘’I actually wanna try a Hattershake, might be interesting’’ Shima chuckled, Shiemi looked at Rin horrified, ‘’you heard them’’, he smirked as he started to make the order.  
  


**~**   
  


‘’Don’t worry, you got this’’ Rin put the keys on the counter, Shiemi was closing up for the first time alone. She nodded nervously, Rin nodded at the demon king and left the shop.  
‘’ _Come on_ ’’ Rin waved his hand and Amaimon followed quietly, it was getting late and next to no students wandered the campus.  
Rin led them to Mepphyland, standing behind Mephisto’s statue, ‘’I think this is good’’ Rin exhaled, the king of earth looked around, the teen gently pushed Amaimon against the statue; biting his lip before going in for a kiss, to his pleasure, Amaimon smiled and grabbed Rin’s hips.  
  


Rin let his fingers find their way to the older’s vest, sneaking up the shirt, he let his hands explore Amaimon’s chest, as much as the shirt would _let_ him.  
Heavy breaths could be heard behind the statue, the king of earth decided that Rin shouldn’t be the only one putting hands places, he tugged at the belt, Rin smirked.  
They looked at each other with hungry eyes, Rin undid Amaimon’s belt; the demon king looked at him confused, zipper down, Rin’s hand cupped the on-growing member.  
Amaimon flinched at the sudden touch, the younger demon surprised him with a rough kiss.  
  
When Rin felt that Amaimon was hard enough, he stuck his hand into the boxer, the cold touch caused the king of earth to gasp.  
Rin lifted his eyebrows, looking down and back at the other, smiling and getting down on his knees, ‘’N-Nii-san?’’ Amaimon moaned.  
Rin haven’t given a blow job before, but seen them in manga so… He knew the basics.

He tried to take in as much as he could, gagging _slightly,_ he felt a hand on top of his head, grabbing his hair; he let his tongue swirl around the shaft, sliding up to the top, sucking hard on the head, as if to _suck the life_ out of it.  
Amaimon’s knees shook, he sounded like he was choking on air, Rin smirked.  
The young demon started to move his mouth up and down, remembering to pay _attention_ to the head, circling his tongue around the urethra; a few more pumps, he felt the demon king’s man yoghurt fill his mouth, he looked up with willymilk dripping from his lips.  
Amaimon groaned as he rode out his ecstasy, Rin got up and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You think Mephisto is gonna be mad if he finds out? 
> 
> Probably not right? ahahaha.... <.<''


	8. A rumour.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They thought they were sneaky, ehehe... no, not really no

Rin paced the shop, _in clear distress,_ Amaimon came through the door. Rin _bolted_ towards him, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him to the locker room, the king of earth didn’t resist.  
Rin locked both the doors after them, and finally went up to the other, he held his hands together in front of his face.  
 _‘’Someone saw us.’’_ He gestured between them, Amaimon tilted his head, Rin groaned, ‘’yesterday, at _Mepphyland_.’’  
The demon king blinked a few times, the info finally sinking in, ‘’oh…’’  
‘’ _Oh?_ **OH?!** That’s all you have to say? What if, _somehow,_ the info gets back to _Mephisto?’’_  
Amaimon’s eyes widened in horror, ‘’oh… _That_ would be bad’’  
Rin nodded, ‘’very, _very_ bad.’’  
He looked towards the door, ‘’ok listen, my shift begins now… Can we meet up later?’’ He sighed and rubbed his temple, he looked at Amaimon who nodded.  
‘’Ok cool’’ Rin left first.

**~**

‘’ _Heeeey_ , Rin!’’ Hunter opened his arms, Rin could smell the weed off him, ‘’didn’t you read the rules? _No work_ if you’re ston—‘’  
The other student pressed his palm over the young demon’s mouth, ‘’ _shhhhh’’_ he whispered to Rin.  
Amaimon observed.  
‘’Nobody needs to know, _ok listen_ , if you keep this information to yourself… I will trade it for a **secret** , a _rumour_.’’ He moved his hand away while giggling, Rin sighed ‘’okay fine, what's the rumour?’’  
‘’Okay so, some friends of mine… Walked past Mepphyland yesterday—‘’  
Rin froze in horror, oh god, _oh no,_ **oh** **fuck**.

‘’ _And_ they saw _two dudes_ , getting it _ooooon_ ~’’ He winked at Rin, ‘’and I mean, one guy on his _knees_ kinda action, they couldn’t see _who_ they were but yeah’’  
Rin’s face went white, ‘’oh that’s, _that’s interesting_ ’’ he nodded, ‘’wow look at that, customers, you do the register and I make the drinks, ok?’’ He walked past the other quickly.

‘’Hi Shiemi’’ Rin smiled as she entered the café, ‘’hi, I’m a customer today!’’ She grinned, ‘’that you are’’, he scoffed with a smile, ‘’let me guess… You want a Hattershake?’’ Rin smirked, Shiemi shook her head quickly ‘’nononono!’’  
‘’Hey, it’s not _**that**_ bad.’’  
‘’Have you tasted it?’’ She leaned on the counter, eyes wide.  
‘’Oh, no _but_ —‘’ he had a brief flashback to making out with Amaimon, the taste lingering in the demon king’s mouth. ‘’I served someone who keeps coming back... for it. The shake.’’ He lied while grinning like the biggest idiot ever.  
  
Shiemi looked over her shoulder, Amaimon quickly hid behind his book, ‘’Rin…’’ She started, looking at him sternly, ‘’is it…’’ She leaned over, _‘’Amaimon?’’_  
The young demon bolted backwards and into the coffee machine, ‘’w-wh-what!? **NO!** ’’ He shouted while waving his hands in front of his face, the patrons stopped and looked at the two teens.  
‘’That’s not— _Shiemi_ , heeh, don’t say things like that… That’s so—‘’ He grabbed her hand, she looked at him in shock, the rest of the shop went back to their own business, except the king of earth of course; who had put down his book, looking at the teens in complete confusion.

‘’Rin…’’ She looked at him confused, ‘’Nonono really! It’s not…’’ he lowered his head.  
She sighed, ‘’I’ll have a True Croppuchino, _to go_.’’ She decided to let it go.  
‘’Right away.’’ He dropped the first cup but eventually he managed to get her order done. ‘’Sorry about the wait’’ he grinned, she stifled a laugh, ‘’see you tomorrow, bye!’’  
Rin felt so embarrassed, he wanted to lie down _somewhere._  
  
  
 **~~**

  
The rest of the day was _really_ stressful, _not only_ did someone spill coffee on him… Before Rin had time to mop it up… A woman slipped in it _, screaming_ about seeing a _manager._  
A heavy sigh echoed out the silent shop, he turned the sign, turned off the lights, and made his way to the locker room.  
Amaimon was already there, ‘’hi… _I'm exhausted_ …’’ He looked down at the sticky shirt, he sighed… ''Hi exhausted, I'm Amaimon.'' The demon king smirked.  
He started to peel off the nasty clothes… He really should start _bringing_ clothes with him.  
  
‘’I have to shower’’ Rin groaned, the demon king observed, ‘’can I join?’’  
Rin turned around and smirked ‘’ _of_ _course_ ~’’ He started to undress Amaimon, _thank god_ the older demon was just as eager to undress as him.  
Amaimon surprised Rin when he pushed him against the wall, kissing Rin’s neck, _hard_ … Clearly aiming for a bruise, hands sliding down the sides, before turning on the _ice-cold_ water.  
Rin inhaled sharply, he wanted to say something but lost all ability to speak, Amaimon pushed the youngest’s thigh up and grabbed Rin’s erect member with his free hand.  
 _‘’F-fuck’’_ Rin groaned at the feeling, ‘’bad?’’ Amaimon looked up, he watched Rin’s face change as he circled the head with his thumb, putting _pressure_ on all the right places.  
  
Rin buckled his hip to the touch, he had to grab something, anything!  
  
He wrapped his arms around the other’s neck and pulled him closer, it was as if the demon king could read his mind; lips crashing in a mess, _rough,_ as if none of them had ever kissed before, but they had _several times of practice_ … The only difference right now was the fact that they were naked… _And wet._  
He felt so hot and bothered, he couldn’t take it anymore he had to have him now!  
‘’ **Fuck!** Just _fuckin_ \--!’’ Rin suddenly felt a surge of energy and lust, Amaimon stroked Rin’s dick up and down, slowly; tracing it all the way to the base, pressure on the ridge, circling the corona… _Flick_ the head.  
Rin moaned into the kiss, his fingers found their way to the earth king’s hair; pulling, grabbing, ‘’R-Rin—‘’ Amaimon let out a surprising moan, he wasn’t gonna lie… _It was hot._  
‘’ _Say it again_ …’’ Rin felt so close…  
 _‘’Rin-’’_ Amaimon groaned, feeling himself empty himself against Rin’s perineum, he felt the warm feeling of nutmilk against his chest, followed by the sweetest sound, Rin’s moan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote ‘’hi… I'm exhausted…’'  
> do you have any idea how hard it was to *not* make Amaimon say ''hi exhausted, I'm Amaimon'' ???  
> Cuz, it was... ;-;


	9. Where's the evidence?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Thomas Sanders' voice from that one vine ''OOOH YOU'RE IN TROUBLE---''  
> Which means that they're in trouble :D  
> I wonder what they did 0:)

Rin lounged in one of Mephisto’s office chairs, he had been brought in, then left here, ‘’ _what_ did I even **do** to get here?’’ Rin groaned to himself, Bon had made a big deal out of Rin being pulled out of class… Yukio was also upset, Rin honestly had no idea what was going on.  
‘’Well, since he left me here…’’ Rin slowly pushed a small statue with his finger, getting closer to the edge, ‘’I really hope you’re _not_ about to break that **Mr. Okumura?** ’’ Mephisto smirked, ‘’ah!’’ Rin almost yeeted the statue off the desk but caught it before it hit the floor, ‘’ah… _heh_ … no sir,’’ he casually put it back in its original place.  
  
Mephisto went to close the door, and a _very_ familiar person sat down next to Rin, ‘’oh hey—oh wait no, why are _you_ here? What's going on?’’ Rin choked on air, Amaimon looked so small in the seat, ‘’do you know _**why**_ I called you **both** in here?’’ Mephisto sat down in his chair, fingers intertwined and a shit eating grin on his face.  
  
‘’Because… uh’’ Rin couldn’t even come up with a lie, Amaimon looked even more grim.  
‘’Because, _Mr. Okumura_ … You two had an _interesting_ little, what can I call it… _Activity_.’’ He got up and looked out his window, _‘’ **against** **my statue**.’’_  
‘’Where’s the evidence?’’ Rin boldly said, nobody saw them, or _‘them’_ specifically.  
‘’ _Evidence_?’’ Mephisto repeated, he scoffed and put down a few photographs on the desk, Rin looked at them and wouldn’t you guess it… Rin on his knees and… _Huh_ , he knew Amaimon liked it he just hadn’t seen his face, he felt kinda proud now.  
  
‘’ _Huh_ …’’ The youngest smirked, Amaimon took a peak at the photos, while biting his nail.  
‘’You don’t seem surprised… Or _ashamed_.’’ The demon of time leaned over the desk, ‘’ _but wait_ —‘’ He said loudly, getting both of their attention, _‘’there’s more!’’_  
Mephisto threw _another_ pair of photos in front of them.  
‘’ _Big brother_ —‘’ Amaimon started, sounding small and weak, Mephisto put his hand out to quiet him, he then turned his attention to Rin.  
‘’Well, if it helps, that shower was _very_ effective-‘’ Rin picked up a picture, ‘’you can _even_ see soap’’, he picked up another ‘’we practically washed off all of our sins.’’ He grinned.  
  
Mephisto grinned and let out a small laugh, Amaimon looked _mortified_ at Rin.  
‘’Well, you got me there’’ the oldest shrugged, ‘’ **you**.’’ He pointed at the demon of earth, ‘’you’re older and _yet_ …’’ He looked at the photos, ‘’ _ **you** _let this happen’’ pointing directly at him, Rin put the clown’s hand down, which _apparently_ was a death sentence; Amaimon suddenly got up, which surprised all of them, Rin got up as well, ready to leave.  
‘’Well, I guess we should have a _civil_ talk then.’’ He briefly looked between his younger brothers ‘’Mr. Okumura, will you leave?’’ He smiled innocently, Rin looked at Amaimon, _‘’nah’’_ he shrugged.

  
Mephisto have him a stern look, he was about to lose his patience ‘’nah?’’ He repeated, ‘’you know, I’ve been patient with you… But you’re stepping over your boundaries here.’’  
‘’Are you _against_ us fucking?’’ Rin wrapped his arm around Amaimon’s shoulder, Mephisto wanted to congratulate the young prince on being so bold, but he felt he had to be stern about this.  
‘’Well, truth be told… _No_.’’  
Amaimon looked up, he didn’t relax his shoulders, he was about to open his mouth but Mephisto held a finger up to cut him off.  
‘’That is, _until_ you’re caught. If someone finds out? You’re on your own, got it?’’  
‘’Yes sir’e’’ Rin saluted and started walking towards the door, as he was opening the door, Mephisto whispered ‘’and **stop** fucking _against_ my statues…’’  
Rin grinned.  
  
  
 **~**  
  


‘’You know what?’’ Rin pulled the demon king towards a secluded area, Amaimon looked at him like only a dead fish could, Rin didn’t say anything… He was prompting the other to answer, _verbally._  
‘’What?’’ Amaimon gave in.  
‘’We should celebrate’’ Rin playfully pushed the other against a wall, it wasn’t _that_ far away from the school… But far enough to not get _caught._  
‘’Celebrate what?’’  
‘’That we weren’t stopped, well not like it would stop us anyway…’’ He said in a cocky voice, ‘’unless…’’ He cleared his throat, ‘’it _would_ stop us?’’ Rin felt he was the ‘leader’ in this but should probably ask the other, just to make sure.

Something must’ve clicked inside the older, he pressed Rin against the wall, _face first,_ placing his mouth against Rin’s neck; he sucked down **hard** , put his hand over the other’s, to keep him from moaning and giving them away.  
His free hand explored under the younger’s shirt, ignoring the tail, going for the nipples, a few flicks and Rin buckled his knees.  
Rin, _with some difficulty_ , slipped his fingers down older’s pants, pulling him closer, he let one hand slide down; he fit the _entire_ bulge in his palm, _slowly_ rubbing against it, fingers touching the base and balls, he felt it _grow,_ Amaimon moaning into his neck.  
  
  
‘’Want me to stick it in~?’’ Amaimon whispered in Rin’s ear, he leaned against the younger’s palm, ‘’ _f-fuck yes_ —‘’ Rin groaned, he felt his own rise to the occasion, Amaimon unzipped Rin’s pants, let the poor suffocating dick out and was met with a little grinding with his own.  
Their breaths got heavier as they essentially jerked each other off, ‘’w-wait’’ Rin suddenly stopped, Amaimon turned his head briefly.  
 _‘’ **Fuck** ’’_ Rin fixed his pants, Amaimon put on his pants but with a sour face, he was going to find who ever that _interrupted_ their play... And make them pay.  
A young teen walked towards them, ‘’ _uhm_ … H-have you guys seen a b-ball?’’  
Rin sighed, he spotted a red ball a bit away from them, ''that ball?'' he pointed.  
The boy picked it up without looking at whatever he interrupted and ran.  
‘’Ugh… Let us just go.’’ Rin dragged the upset demon away.


	10. Ketchup.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooo~  
> What's this?  
> Alone time? Hmmm, curious ;)

Amaimon let out a half-hearted moan that filled the silent room, ‘’If _you_ can moan, why can’t I?’’ Rin teased, Rin opened Amaimon’s pants, letting them slip and fall to his ankles, ‘’whoops’’ he shrugged, while rubbing the ever growing member, sticking his hand down the boxers, teasing the head, the ridge, _‘’haah…’’_ Amaimon exhaled, the demon king refused to be the _only_ one getting attention, he pulled Rin’s pants and boxer off.  
Rin was presented with two fingers to suck on, he knew what it meant and sucked on them with as much saliva as he could, as if his life _depended_ on it.  
  
Yukio was at a mission that were a few hours away, Rin got Amaimon to come over, which he did in a second, don’t ask how... Rin wasn't sure how either.  
  
They went to an _unoccupied_ room, practically on the other side of the building, the moment Rin closed the door, Amaimon was already on him; sucking his neck, playing with his nipples, teasing him to no avail.  
Rin wasn’t allowed to moan, which made it a lot hotter.

When Amaimon decided it was good enough, he picked up Rin, wrapping one of the younger's legs around his hip; finger circling around the rim slowly, he pushed it as far up as he could.  
Making sure neither made much sound, Rin pulled the other in for a kiss, while wrapping both his arms around Amaimon’s neck.  
Another finger entered Rin’s tight hole, opening him up, it brushed against the prostate more than once.  
Amaimon grabbed Rin’s hand and poured lube into it, Rin smiled and obeyed, the cold was met with a warm log, he started moving his hand up and down, slow at first but quicker as he felt Amaimon’s fingers move around, _another_ added.  
  
‘’S-shit-‘’ Rin whined as the fingers left him, he felt the warmth of Amaimon’s well lubed up cock rub against his entrance, ‘’s-stop teasing me’’ Rin moaned, Amaimon circled the rim, slowly putting it in but pulling out again.  
‘’J-just fuck me already!’’ Rin smacked a hand over his own mouth, the older pushed inside him in one go, the sound escaping Rin was both arousing _and concerning_ , the demon king stopped, ‘’I'm fine I'm fine _just_ … keep going’’ Rin moved his hips, Amaimon pinned Rin against the wall harder and started to move.

Amaimon was stronger than Rin realised, for him to hold both Rin up and pound into him? Dayum.  
Rin's fingers found their way from the demon king’s neck to his head, _slightly_ pulling on his hair, his member rubbing against Amaimon’s shirt.  
‘’Am-Amaimon _I_ _need_ —‘’ he groaned, leaving one hand intertwined with the other's hair, while his free hand moved sloppily to Amaimon’s rhythm, he felt close, too close.  
‘’I’m—‘’ he couldn’t finish the sentence before he coloured Amaimon’s shirt with hot liquid, Amaimon finished shortly after, Rin clenched around the dick as he came.  
Amaimon didn’t slow down.  
Rin was placed on the floor, ‘’ _aah_ …’’  
‘’does it hurt?’’ Amaimon sat down next to him, Rin showed him his palm, ‘’ _no_ but I’m leaking’’ he snorted.  
  
‘’it’s kinda _hot’’_ Rin smirked, he could imagine going to class, feeling Amaimon’s demon seed _slowly_ seep out his ass, _the sensation of sin._  
Amaimon looked at him confused, Rin leaned closer ‘’I want you to fuck me _right_ before I go into _class_ ~’’  
‘’Why’’  
‘’I want _this_ —‘’ he put Amaimon’s fingers close to his wet rim, ‘’to drip _out_ of me’’, Amaimon slowly stuck a finger in.  
‘’That can be arranged… _Right?’’_ Rin kissed him softly, Amaimon nodded while making a muffled sound, Rin could only imagine it was in agreement.  
  
  
They laid on the floor, half naked, on top of each other, kissing as if they _did not_ just fuck.  
‘’Eugh’’ Rin reached down and looked at his hand being covered in his own cum, his eyes darted to the other, ‘’hard _again?’’_  
Amaimon grabbed Rin’s dick, _‘’so are you’’_  
‘’Hah, you’re right… Let’s fix this, but I wanna top’’ Rin slid his hand between the other’s legs, Amaimon blinked ‘’what does that mean?’’  
‘’Oh, it means I want to put **my** dick in **_your_** —‘’  
‘’Yes! I want nii-san’s dick!’’  
Rin closed his eyes, _this is exactly_ like one of those mangas _he didn’t read._  
  
  
He gently spread the other’s legs, dick _standing proud_ already, Amaimon handed him lube; one finger circling, the tip inside the rim, he could see the demon king eager for _more_ , he pressed the finger as far as he could get, adding a second carefully.  
‘’Good?’’  
Amaimon nodded, Rin moved them around, while getting himself lubed up and ready to go.  
It didn’t take long before Rin pressed his tip past the rim, he felt Amaimon’s ass _engulf_ his dick, their moans echoing the room.  
  
Not a moment to spare, they were both hungry for more, Rin tried to move but it had proven to be more difficult in this position than he originally thought, Amaimon took the initiative and sat down on the younger, ‘’y-you’re gonna—‘’  
Amaimon slid the dick inside him, lifting himself up and down, _‘’aaah~’’_ Rin let out a more sincere moan that he had intended, it was a new feeling, he felt it hit **_all_** the _right_ spots… And by the look on Amaimon’s face? The feeling was mutual.  
  
‘’Nii-sa—‘’ Amaimon moaned, Rin felt the _unmistakable_ warm feeling on his face, he could feel Amaimon tense his body and most importantly, _his ass._  
He finally had his revenge as he filled the older up as if he was refilling a _ketchup bottle._ _  
_  
  
‘’W-what’s… the time’’ Rin groaned once he regained his senses, he looked at the time, ‘’oh crap, Yukio is back—‘’  
Amaimon pulled out and handed Rin his clothes, he was getting pretty tired of this _quick fuck_ before they got busted, but it was almost a _thrill._  
‘’Ok I gotta go—but I’ll see you later’’ Rin pulled Amaimon in for a kiss before leaving.


	11. Not in front of Yukio, dude!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukio go >:C  
> Rin go nyoom  
> Bon and squad go :0  
> Amaimon be like ????

Yukio stood outside of the classroom talking to a few students from his other classes, Bon and squad passed him, in the distance Rin walked towards them. Yukio excused himself and did a _speed walk_ towards his older brother, the moment Rin noticed him, it was too late, didn’t stop him from trying to make a run for it though…  
‘’ **Rin** , get _back_ here!’’ Yukio ran after him, Bon and gang followed, Yukio stopped in the middle of the courtyard, looking high and low for his brother, _‘’where_ are you? You **have** to answer for your _crimes_ —‘’  
‘’What crimes?’’ Shiemi stood next to him, Bon scoffed ‘’he ditched class.’’  
Other students watched a teacher yell around with a pack of teens behind him, ‘’come out Rin! I won’t give you _detention_ if you come out-’’  
  
‘’ **Liar!** ’’ Rin answered, he was hidden close by, but wasn’t visible to the naked eye.  
‘’Come on, _come out already’’_ Bon groaned.  
‘’Rin!’’ Shiemi shouted out, the rest of squad walked around, Rin knew his time was up, he knew he’d be caught soon. _‘’Fuck.’’_ He whispered to himself.  
  
 _‘’Fine’’_ he stepped out of his hiding place, Yukio did the finger thing, gesturing him to come to him, ‘’I didn’t—‘’  
‘’ **No excuses** ’’ Yukio cut him off, Rin sighed, he knew he was going to either _run_ for it or…

‘’You will be sitting beh—‘’  
 _‘’Nope!’’_ Rin made a run for it, Bon tried to grab him, ‘’get back here—‘’ Bon ran after him, ‘’Bon!’’ Squad ran after him, Yukio rubbed his temple in frustration.  
  
 _‘’Gotta go fast_ , where to go, where to— **Ah!** ’’ Rin looked around quickly before looking behind him, seeing Bon getting _closer,_ he ran as if the ice cream car had just gone around the corner.  
They were getting close to the coffee shop, he could see a _very_ familiar green spike leave the shop, _he knew what to do.  
_  
  
Bon stopped in front of Amaimon, breathing heavily ‘’are… you _serious_ right now?’’ He looked behind the demon king, Rin knew _none_ of his classmates would run around the king of earth… _Not even Yukio._  
Amaimon had _no idea_ what was going on, Rin took a deep breath.  
‘’You’re hiding behind _this_ …’’ Bon stopped, questioning if he was really going to say it, ‘’this _demon?!’’_  
Amaimon lifted his hand, squad flinched, he pulled out a lollipop from his pocket and put it in his mouth.  
  
Yukio finally caught up to them, the confusion on his face almost got Rin to laugh…  
‘’Rin… _Come here.’’_ Yukio ordered, Rin shook his head, ‘’ **Rin.** ’’  
 _‘’Yukio.’’_ He mimicked, ‘’I _didn’t_ skip class, I was pulled into work—‘’  
‘’That’s the most _basic lie_ I’ve ever heard.’’  
‘’You can go ask them’’ Rin pointed towards the door, Yukio gestured Bon to watch his older brother and went into the shop.  
  
They stood awkwardly in silence, Rin decided it was safe to stand next to Amaimon, ‘’why are you so _buddy-buddy_ with him, huh?’’ Bon crooked an eyebrow, Yukio finally came out, ‘’well… I _guess_ it wasn’t a lie.’’  
‘’That’s what **I told you** , but _nuuuh_ —‘’ he moved his hands around all dramatic, ‘’you **had** to be the _angry_ -‘’  
‘’That’s enough.’’ Yukio fixed his glasses, ‘’I’ll see you later.’’ He decided it was best to leave before he lost his cool in front of his students, the squad started to leave as well.  
 _‘’Bye_ guys!’’ Rin waved like an idiot behind them, ‘’bye--?!’’ Rin choked on air, Konekomaru turned around, nothing out of the ordinary, Rin waved.  
  
‘’ **Amaimon…** When I said _‘yolo’_ I didn’t mean for you to grab my ass… _In front of them_.’’ Rin tried to pull off the demon’s hand, but it only got him to squeeze _harder_ , ‘’l-let’s go somewhere, but _only_ if you let go, right now.’’  
Amaimon finally obeyed, ‘’it was _behind_ them, not in front of.’’ He stated while sucking on his candy, Rin grabbed it and put it in his own mouth.  
 _Apparently_ this didn’t sit well with the demon king, he tried to take it back, but Rin smirked and made a run for it, he knew he couldn’t really out run him… But it was a thrill.  
  
  
Amaimon took a leap and pinned the younger to the ground, it created a crater in the ground, Rin groaned and laughed as the demon king claimed what was his, ‘’mine’’ he pouted.  
‘’What about me?’’ Rin let his hands slide up the other’s thighs, teasing him, _edging_ him on, daring him.  
One of his hands rubbed the demon king’s groin until he felt the pants getting tighter, Amaimon looked around before grabbing the younger by the collar and slamming him into a nearby wall, it knocked air out of them both.  
 _‘’Heh…_ Eager are we? But I rise you a better idea…’’ Rin pulled him closer, close enough to be able to take the lollipop with his tongue.  
  
 _‘’Where’’_ Amaimon leaned closer, daring him to take it from him, Rin licked the older’s bottom lip, ‘’the roof over _Mephisto’s_ office?’’ He smirked, Amaimon looked hesitant but he was too horny to argue, they made way to their _designated_ fuck area.  
  
  
 **~**  
  


‘’Pull off your pants, I'm fucking _dripping_ already—‘’ Rin pulled off his own, and sure enough… It stood proud and _ready for action,_ Amaimon got on his knees.  
 _‘’W-wait—‘’_ Rin was pushed on his back, he felt Amaimon’s tongue lick the head before pushing the dick as far down as the demon’s throat would let him, Rin put his hand in front of his mouth to silence himself.  
  
  
 **~**  
  
  
‘’Alright Mr. Okumura, you know what _to_ —‘’ Mephisto stopped mid-sentence, a weak sound caused them both to stop, Yukio looked around ‘’did you hear that?’’ His eyes darted around.  
Mephisto cursed internally, he looked up and saw the _unmistakable_ green spike.  
‘’ **No I didn’t** , you should be on your way.’’ He smiled weakly, he was going to _kill them_ both.  
‘’Right…’’ Yukio left, Mephisto closed his eyes slowly, feeling a headache creep on.


	12. Sooooo what are we again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some questions must get answered. like rn.  
> Why does she look at him like Fry narrowing his eyes.... Does she...... know......... something...........?

The coffee shop was quiet, although more students were aware of it, Shiemi wasn’t working, just him.  
Rin made his way to his _regular_ patron, he slid into a chair on the opposite side of the table, Amaimon put the book down, he had actually found this book _fascinating…_ It was about a boy finding out his heritage and leaving to go to a boarding school with others of his kind. It was quite interesting.  
‘’Hey’’ Rin took a sip of the other’s coffee, Amaimon watched him carefully.  
‘’So I have a question…’’ Rin nodded, mostly to himself, _‘’about us’’_ gesturing between them, he saw Amaimon nodding in response, _‘’what are we?’’_  
The demon king frowned, ‘’demons’’ he answered, Rin looked at him, _‘’yeah…’’_  
Amaimon realized this was the wrong answer, ‘’brothers’’ he tried again, Rin put his head down. _Clearly_ this game wasn’t Amaimon’s strong suit, he shook his head and sighed in defeat.  
‘’I mean… What are we, _like…_ We—‘’ Rin looked around before lowering his voice _‘’fuck,_ but are we _more_ than that?’’ He bit his lower lip, feeling anxious.  
  
This made a lightbulb appear above the older’s head, he smiled weakly, ‘’big brother says we’re _‘boyfriends’_ ‘’ he smiled proudly, he had no clear idea what it meant, and Mephisto had outright _refused_ to tell him.  
‘’Huh… Well, that’s _kinda_ what I'm asking if we are—wait, do you know—‘’  
Amaimon shook his head, Rin nodded, he went into a _quiet_ explanation before he heard the bell ring, ‘’I’ll be _right_ back—‘’ he went to attend to his customers.  
  


‘’One True Croppuchino coming up, I’ll bring it to you, sir.’’ Rin smiled and started working on the beverage, the man sat down _not far_ from the demon king, Rin realised this would make it difficult to continue the conversation… Guess it just had to wait until later.  
He delivered the drink ‘’here you go, sir’’, the man thanked him, Amaimon looked up from his book, Rin shook his head, the demon king went back to reading.  
  
  
 **~  
**  
  
 _‘’Ah,_ Shiemi… Am I glad to see you, it’s started to suddenly get hectic…’’ Rin had some coffee stains on his uniform, he looked _absolutely_ done, but he wasn’t… He still had an hour to go. He wanted to go home.  
‘’I feel bad now… I told a bunch of people about it and I guess…’’ She hid her face in embarrassment, well that explains a lot.  
‘’Well, it’s _actually_ good… More costumers equal _more money_ so’’ he shrugged and smiled, ‘’go get changed’’, he flipped his head towards the changing room. Shiemi went on her way, Amaimon had left before she came into work, he couldn’t be here _every_ day… I mean he could, and he normally was…  
  
She came out and looked over to the corner, ‘’no Amaimon today?’’  
Rin lost a bit of colour, ‘’it’s not like he’s here _every day_ you know’’ he turned around to make a coffee for himself, she smiled ‘’no…’’ leaning closer to him, ‘’he only does that when _you_ work.’’  
‘’There’s costumers, Shiemi…’’ Rin shyly said, he felt his face flush, begging that she didn’t notice, but she did… _She knew a lot more_ than anyone else.  
  
  
 **~  
**  
  
‘’Your shift is over’’ Shiemi pointed at the time, Rin took a sip of his coffee ‘’o-oh’’ time had really just flown by, he was so busy with the crazy amount of people, he hadn’t been paying attention.  
He left to change, he wanted to get home as soon as possible… _He needed to sleep._  
‘’Alright, I'm off’’ Rin waved as he walked passed his co-worker, ‘’say hi to your _**boyfriend**_ from me!’’ Shiemi waited until Rin was at the door, he tripped and fell on the ground, students around looked him, Shiemi didn’t even seem worried… She just waved and continued to work.  
‘’Hey are you ok?’’ A girl helped him up, ‘’yeah… Thanks.’’ He swallowed hard, he needed to leave, _right now_.  
He practically ran back to the dorm, Yukio was at some mission, leaving him to panic in peace.  
  
 _‘’She knows._ **How** does she know. I’ve been careful. How—‘’ He paced his bedroom, thinking back, ‘’who knows what?’’ Yukio suddenly said behind him, Rin almost screamed in shock.  
His younger brother stared at him.  
 _‘’Ah…_ You scared me… _Wait_ aren’t you supposed to be--‘’ he pointed out the window, Yukio frowned at him ‘’did I… _Interrupt_ something?’’  
Rin shook his head ‘’no, no, _absolutely_ not… I’m gonna go, I need fresh air—‘’  
‘’Gotta be _serious_ if you’re going out for _that_.’’ Yukio mocked.  
  
  
 **~  
**  
  
Rin walked aimlessly around, he wanted to be distracted, but he didn’t know _where_ to look.  
‘’Where the fuck can he be…’’ Rin groaned, ‘’who?’’ Amaimon emerged from the shadows, _but it was really just a corner._  
‘’Ah… There you are’’  
‘’You were looking for me?’’ Amaimon’s face lit up, Rin felt his heart skip a beat, ‘’y-yeah’’ he almost forgot the situation.  
‘’Right. **Fuck**.’’ Rin shook his head.  
‘’Here?’’  
Rin looked at him confused for a second _‘’oh…_ No not that, we have a situation’’ he felt the demon king’s eyes on his dick, ‘’I m-mean, we have to talk about _Shiemi’’_  
Amaimon frowned, clearly not excited over the subject, ‘’I want to _play…’’_ He whined.  
  
‘’Me too, but Shiemi knows about… **Us,** or well… I don’t think she knows we’re… _Fucking’’_ he scratched the back of his head, ‘’but she said to say hi to my _boyfriend’’_  
Amaimon looked like he had just been given a maths question, the younger sighed ‘’that’s you, _**idiot**_.’’

‘’Ah’’  
‘’Yeah, so… I need to get distracted before paranoia sets in… Can we just…’’ Rin wasn’t really sure _what_ he wanted… It didn’t really feel temping to have sex, his dick didn’t seem interested, Amaimon didn’t look like he was in the mood either.  
‘’Can we just… _Hug?’’_  
Amaimon quickly wrapped his arms around the younger, Rin placed his head against the other’s chest, feeling the warmth calm him down, _‘’thank you.’’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually assume that people just read the coffee names and just think ''coffee'', which i respect.  
> but they're puns please ;-;
> 
> Thanks for your ongoing support by reading! And for all the kudos <33


	13. Test subjects.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh you thought the hattershake was bad? Well, they cant be worse than these casual test drinks... Now to find some test subjects...  
> Hiiiii squad and broooo~

‘’Oh, hi guys!’’ Shiemi greeted the group of people, Rin could feel the energy… _He knew._  
He got up and stood in front of Amaimon’s table ‘’you gotta _leave,_ I can’t have them ask me billion questions about _you_ …’’  
Amaimon put his book down, his eyes looked like the _crying cat meme_ , Rin felt awful, ‘’listen… Go now and _I’ll_ —‘’  
‘’Rin?’’ Yukio shouted behind him, he felt eyes on his back, feeling panicked ‘’I’ll reward you’’, he was thinking _candy_ or something but the look in the demon king’s eyes said suggested something else…  
Amaimon nodded, and Rin turned around, Shiemi saw the _‘signal’_ and proceeded to ‘accidentally’ crash into a pile of cups.  
''Are you ok, Shiemi?’’ Yukio went over to her, Shima helped her up.  
Amaimon _stealthfully_ left the shop, Rin came over and helped her pick up the pieces, ‘’I'm sorry you guys, I'm just…’’ Her voice weak, close to sobbing, _‘’so clumsy.’’_  
After they cleaned up, they got to ordering, Shima had learned his lesson… _Never_ get the Hattershake. Ever.  
‘’Would anyone want to try out something for _free?’’_ Rin grinned, everyone’s eyes perked up, ‘’only catch is that you **have** to _finish_ it’’, suddenly the ‘free’ label didn’t seem as appealing.  
They looked between themselves, uncertain.  
‘’I’ll do it.’’ Bon groaned, after a few seconds everyone decided they were gonna put their life in Rin’s hands… _Poor innocent souls…_  
  
‘’Alright then! Shiemi?’’ Rin put his hang up in the air, like some _evil_ genius, ‘’whip up the ‘ **Test 4** ’!’’  
Shiemi grabbed his arm, ‘’f-four?!’’ She tried to look normal, _but everyone was already pale._  
‘’Yup. Four.’’ Rin smiled sweetly.  
‘’W-what’s in number fou—‘’ Shima tried, _‘’why_ don’t you guys find a table, we’ll bring it over.’’ Rin cut him off and got working on the order.

‘’Are you really going to serve…’’ Shiemi turned around briefly, everyone looked at her, ‘’number four? To our _friends?’’_  
‘’They agreed, no take backs-‘’  
‘’But they didn’t know!’’  
‘’No take backs!’’ Rin ended the conversation by turning on the espresso machine, she sighs and starts to work as well.  
  


**~  
  
**

Not long after Shiemi and Rin came with two different types of coffee, ‘’since you’re six people, we decided you’d get to get _two types_ ; one group gets **test four** and another **test six!** ’’ Rin smiled, Shiemi tried to match his excitement.  
‘’W-what happened with test five?’’ Shima asked the question everyone wanted to ask, Rin looked at his co-worker, ‘’well, that’s not important, now enjoy your free drinks!’’ They left their friends enjoy the mystery.  
  
 _‘’You’re evil.’’_ Shiemi smirked behind her hand, Rin had his back turned to the squad, ‘’they’re gonna expect some sort of… _nightmare…_ like the Hattershake… I'm going to cry,’’ the young demon buried his face in his hands.  
Yukio was the first to take charge and take a sip, his eyes widened in shock, Bon refused to be one of the chickens, they had separate drinks… Yet their eyes conveyed the same emotion.  
‘’Try them.’’ Bon ordered, everyone took a sip.  
‘’It’s… _It’s good’’_ Shima stated, Rin couldn’t hold it in anymore, he started cackling while disappearing behind the counter.  
  
Shiemi also started to giggle, her face the shade of test four, ‘’I have to—‘’ she went into the backroom; leaving Rin on the floor, hitting the floor while cry laughing.  
He finally resurfaced ‘’oh man… You guys should’ve seen the look on your faces!’’  
Some other patrons started to snicker as well, some had been the ‘test subjects’ for the drinks, they were quite good.  
  
 **~**  
  
When the group was done with their drinks, chilled for a while, them got up to leave, Bon tried to throw his cup at Rin, but Yukio, being the responsible here… _Let him_ , and then took him away… Yukio clearly lost several years off his life for the _fear_ of what Rin could’ve put in a drink…  
‘’You want to go get changed while I serve?’’ Shiemi brought the cups to the sink, Rin had to get a _waterproof_ uniform soon… Mephisto is gonna stop getting new uniforms for him.  
Rin felt a tiny bit disappointed when he didn’t see his favourite demon king lurking in the locker room, they’ve _kinda_ been busted by Shiemi more than once…  
They had the talk, and Shiemi did find it a _bit_ weird but supportive over all, although she did wish she didn’t have to go into the backroom to find either one of them on their knees… _Clearly_ not counting cans of coffee…  
  
Rin came back out, Shiemi relayed the order and he started it while she served some other costumers, ‘’hi, can I get a… What’s the _‘test six’?’’_ A woman asked, perplexed.  
‘’Ah, it’s a mystery drink! It does contain all the usual—‘’ Shiemi said in a chipper voice, the woman cut her off, ‘’yeah yeah, but is it suitable for _children?’’_  
‘’Excuse me?’’ Shiemi cleared her throat, she looked at the small child next to the woman… Clearly around three or five… ‘’N-no miss, no coffee is _suitable_ for childr—‘’  
‘’Yeah well, I’ll have two number six.’’  
Shiemi blinked a few times, each time she tried to argue with the woman, she would get cut off, eventually she just whispered _‘’Rin.’’_  
  
‘’Oh no, where is she going? Surely not to cry over such a _trivial_ —‘’ The woman gave half a laugh, ‘’miss.’’ Rin said sternly.  
She whipped her head around, making her short hair look like a tiny dove attempting to fly.  
‘’We don’t serve coffee to children here, and I’ll have to ask you to leave.’’  
The woman got looks all over and she finally left the shop, child dragged behind her, slamming the door as hard as she could.  
Rin tried to ignore the frustration and continued to serve customers, Shiemi eventually came back out, ‘’I'm sorry for—‘’  
Rin cut her off with a hug, ‘’it’s ok’’, she hugged him back tightly, and wouldn’t you know who walked in on this scene?  
  
‘’Amaimon’’ Rin smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did i write in a Karen? Yes. Yes i did.


	14. Like some goddamn cowboy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Peer Grynt Suite No.1, Op. 46: I, Morning wood* plays in the backround.  
> Scene:  
> [Rin feel the sun on his face, frowns and turns around, feeling something warm, he smiles.]
> 
> (this is def not how you do scripts but you know what i mean here so)

A streak of sunlight hit Rin in the face, he moved away from it, he was met by something warmer, ‘’mmm hi’’ he nuzzled into the warmth.  
Amaimon looked more tired than Rin _felt,_ he didn’t even respond to his 'good morning', he just pulled the younger closer.  
‘’What’s the time?’’ Rin said as he reached for his phone, _‘’ugh…’’_ It said 7am, he _really_ didn’t feel for getting up, he quickly typed something in and sent it.  
‘’I let all my responsibilities know I'm not coming in today… Want to stay here?’’ Rin put his phone away, looking up at the demon king.  
Amaimon gave him a small kiss on the forehead while pulling him closer, this clearly meant a yes.  
They drifted back to sleep, the sunlight eventually left, and the room was filled with a calmer warm colour.  
  


The sound of vibrating on wood woke the demon king up, Rin was asleep nuzzled into his arms… He had to make a choice… Move slightly to turn off the sound… Or wake Rin up.  
‘’Rin…’’ He gently shook him, nothing, Amaimon tried again.  
‘’Hm?’’ The sleepy demon groaned.  
_Finally,_ a response.  
‘’Your phone is making sounds…’’  
Rin stretched his arm and turned it off, oh it was that easy…  
Well now that _both_ were awake…  
_‘’Amaimon~’’_ Rin moaned weakly, letting his fingers trace down the other’s chest, stopping at the boxers ‘’want to… _play?’’_ Rin smiled wickedly, he knew Amaimon _loved_ that word.  
With a swift movement Rin was pinned underneath the demon king, he let a weak giggle escape.  
  
Amaimon kissed him gently at first but rougher and harder, fingers grabbing his arms and eventually pinning them above Rin’s head.  
He let his tongue go down and explore every nook and cranny of Rin’s body; nipples, chest, stomach… He stopped and looked at Rin while taking off the boxers with his teeth, Rin felt a _surge_ of arousal he didn’t know he could feel, his dick bopped out, Amaimon held Rin’s arms in place with one hand.  
‘’Do you trust me?’’ Amaimon whispered, Rin took in a sharp breath ‘’yeah’’, the demon king held eye contact as he licked Rin’s shaft playfully, his free hand massaged the inside of Rin’s thigh; tongue trailing _down,_ around the balls, sucking lightly before moving his tongue side to side up the ridge.  
_‘’Fff—‘’_  
Amaimon licked and flicked the head, circling around the head, under the corona, teasing Rin to the point where he started to beg him to just suck him off, of course… Amaimon didn’t do that, instead he started to kiss down his thigh, making a hickey, letting his hand slide up and pinch Rin’s sensitive nipples.  
  
‘’Ah-Ahmaim—‘’ Rin lifted his hips, ‘’Amaimon _please’’_  
Rin felt lips sliding down his dick, tongue sliding side to side, the choking sensation at the tip of the head, with a pop, Amaimon looked at him _‘’nii-san?’’_  
‘’If you keep that up, I'm going to cum _very_ soon…’’ Rin exhaled, as if he had run up the stairs while needing to pee very _very_ badly.  
The grin on the demon king’s face was distressing _yet_ arousing, ‘’Amaimon, don’t you _daahh_ —‘’ Rin choked on his words as Amaimon wrapped his lips around the head, using his hand to pump Rin as if he was blowing up a balloon.  
  
Rin couldn’t take this anymore, he needed _more_ but _less_ stimulation, Amaimon let Rin’s arms go, to focus on his current objective.  
Rin took this chance to reach and grab a bottle, he waited until the perfect time and…  
Amaimon stopped and looked up, frowning ‘’did you _just…_ Throw a bottle of—‘’ He picked it up _‘’lube on me?’’_  
‘’I… _uh_ …’’ He hadn’t really thought about the next move, he was just too close, and didn’t want it to stop there.  
‘’Too much?’’  
‘’It was getting _dangerously_ close…’’ Rin felt like a wuss, to his surprise and joy, Amaimon poured lube onto his fingers and slowly entered him, he was already pretty open from yesterday.  
Amaimon pushed his fingers in as far as they could go, rubbing his thumb at the base line of the ball sack; being careful with his movements, he silenced Rin’s moan with a kiss, the younger had long ago stopped caring about the after-taste of his own penis… It didn’t really matter, he had sometimes sucked the other off right after being in Rin’s _ass,_ so they were pretty much past that.  
  
  
Three fingers got Rin to lose control, he pulled the demon king closer and whispered in a husky voice filled with lust, ‘’if you don’t stick _your_ **dick** in me **right now** , I swear to god I will fucking ride you to sundown like some _goddamn_ cowboy!’’  
Amaimon pushed his dick past the rim in one swift motion, not stopping his movements, pounding him _so hard_ the bed creaked and Rin was sure it could be heard from the outside, but he didn’t give a shit, _‘’f-fuck_ me **harder!** ’’  
Amaimon put his arm under Rin’s lower back, lifting him so he could enter him fully, he pushed fast in and _slow_ out, Rin whined about this, so Amaimon did slow in and fast out… Which _apparently_ weren’t better, but _actually_ worse.  
_‘’I’m---_ I’m gonna—‘’ Rin mumbled, his dick was left unattended so far but Amaimon took action and started to jerk him off, until the young demon spilled his _Gentleman’s Relish_ right in his own face, ‘’gah!’’  
It was a mixed feeling for sure, he didn’t have anytime to think about it as Amaimon filled his hole with his _liquid cream_ , like he was some sort of _pastry._  
The demon king rode out his own ecstasy as he felt Rin’s contractions practically sucking the cum out of his cock, _‘’haaah…’’_ Their breaths synchronised, they looked at each other before smiling, _‘’that…’’_ Rin begun, ‘’was _the best_ wake up call…’’ he pulled Amaimon closer to his face, ‘’ever’’ he placed a kiss on his forehead, the demon king smiled.


	15. Couple Tattoo <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To make sure everyone knows you're dating, the first thing you should do is build a gigantic statue where one have their bum exposed while the other-- wait, no no that's wrong  
> *reads badly scribbled note*  
> Oh yeah, duh ofc  
> To make sure everyone knows you're dating, the first--- the first? Eh doesn't matter, first thing you should do is get a dumb tattoo together.  
> Especially if one of you is a very old demon in a semi young body, mark your body like the cow you-- wait, who wrote these notes????

_‘’A tattoo?’’_ Amaimon took a sip of his coffee, Rin showed him a _badly_ drawn design on the back of a receipt, the demon king eyed it curiously, he looked at him and the drawing again, ‘’Rin…’’ He started, Shiemi popped out from… _somewhere._  
_‘’Oooh,_ are you getting a tattoo, Rin?’’ She leaned closer to inspect the drawing, ‘’did _**you**_ draw that, Rin?’’ She made a face, ‘’hey! I’m a good… drawer? Artist? Anyway, I'm good at it!’’ Whatever respect he had for his art skills was just lost.  
‘’I’m trying to convince Amaimon—‘’ he smiled, Shiemi looked at the demon king, ‘’to get one _with_ me, like he can have either one of these, and I’ll have the other’’, he had a dumb grin on his face.  
  
‘’Oh! Like a couple tattoo!’’ She playfully pushed Rin, ‘’w-what? No!’’  
‘’Couple tattoo?’’ Amaimon perked up, Rin stuck his hand out, in an attempt to stop this conversation to form into--  
‘’It’s what boyfriends would get, as a way to tell themselves and the _world_ —‘’ she put pressure on ‘world’, ‘’that they’re dating, and tattoos are pretty permanent… So~‘’ she smiled, she knew what she had done, Rin knew what she had done… Amaimon… Was still stuck on the _‘couple’_ part.  
‘’ **I want one.** ’’ Amaimon decided, Rin had won… _But at what cost._  
Shiemi tried to participate further into the decision of ‘who gets what’, but Rin decided she had done enough… ‘Damage’. ‘’Oh look, a table that need cleaning—‘’ He pushed her away from the counter.  
  
Rin bit his lower lip, _‘’so…’’_ he felt ridiculously embarrassed about it now… He hadn’t really thought about it… Or had he? He wasn’t sure anymore.  
‘’Which do you want?’’  
Amaimon pointed at the figure, ‘’cute’’ Rin smiled, he didn’t have a specific plan on who gets what, but it would probably look weird if Rin got the dinosaur…  
‘’So, when do you wanna do this?’’ Rin took a sip of the other’s drink, ‘’whenever’’ the demon king shrugged, ‘’I think there’s a tattoo shop in the city, like… Weirdly next to a flower shop?’’  
  
Amaimon took the cup back, ‘’you drank it all…’’ He sounded so sad, ‘’I’ll make you a new one, don’t pout, _it’s not cute’’_ Rin stuck his tongue out.  
  
‘’Here you go you _drama llama_ —‘’ He put the cup down, Amaimon narrowed his eyes and carefully pulled it closer, as if to protect it.  
‘’You two are weird’’ Shiemi snorted, ‘’what did you decide on?’’  
‘’Amaimon will get this’’ Rin pointed at the design, ‘’I’ll message the shop and ask for an appointment’’  
‘’Cool!’’ Shiemi smiled, she moved to the register ‘’hi, may I take your order?’’  
‘’Yeah, can I get a… uh, Rin? What did I get last time?’’  
Rin turned around and saw Yukio, ‘’oh hey, a _‘Test Six’_ , the strawberry one’’ he confirmed for Shiemi, Yukio frowned ‘’strawberry?’’  
‘’Yeah, it’s a very popular drink on other cafés, Mephisto sometimes let’s us ‘make’ our own, as long as it sells.’’  
Yukio just nodded, ‘’right… To stay— _Oh_ … Hi Amaimon.’’ His tone changed quickly, the demon king buried himself as much as he could behind his coffee, he weakly put his hand up in a welcoming gesture.  
Yukio sat down by the bar as well, relatively close to the king of earth, Rin wanted to snort.  
‘’They got time in an hour’’ Rin stated, Shiemi looked on his phone while making a shot of espresso, ‘’that’s the shop’s name? _‘Blue Devil Ink’?’’_  
Yukio and Amaimon looked at Rin at the same time, he just chuckled, ‘’what a coincidence, ah the _irony.’’_  
‘’Ink? Are you getting a tattoo?’’ Yukio gave a disappointing glare, Rin stared back ‘’I’m _older_ than you, shut up, I can do what I want’’ he said in a rebellious voice.  
_‘’Clearly…’’_  
‘’Here’s your drink, Yukio’’ Shiemi used her hip to push Rin out of the way.  
  
**~  
**  
‘’Okay, I’ll be back in an hour, man the fort, Shiemi!’’ He waved her off, Amaimon following closely, Yukio pretended to be lost in his phone.  
‘’Why is _he_ going with him?’’  
‘’Huh? Oh, Amaimon? He just finds it interesting, Rin just ignores him.’’ She shrugged before getting back to work.  
‘’Hm.’’ Yukio replied.  
  
  
**~~  
**  
  
There was the flower shop, and there was the classy _yet_ modern led light sign above the ink shop, ‘’it’s so bizarre…’’ Rin shook his head as they entered the parlour.  
‘’I’ll be right with you, just sit down and browse the catalogue!’’ A man’s voice shouted from the back, and that’s just what they did.  
_‘’Psst,_ look at this design’’ Rin pointed at a two birds flying with flowers in their mouth, ‘’weird… Wonder if they symbolize something specific?’’ He wondered out loud, ‘’oh how about this one? Flowers and a coffee?’’  
Amaimon bit his nail, focused on Rin’s arm, he reached out and let his fingers trace the naked skin, Rin smiled… It was a nice gesture.  
  
‘’I'm not sure if I'm gonna have it where it’s… That visible, maybe where I can ‘hide’ it with clothes, ya know?’’ He shrugged, the owner came out while clapping his hands together, ‘’so, what can I do for you two—hey… Have we met before?’’ He pointed towards Rin, the young demon looked at the shop owner closer, ‘’no I don’t think so… But I feel like we have…’’  
They looked at each other for a while, ‘’oh well, what can I help you with?’’  
‘’We thought about getting _these_ —‘’ Rin handed him the paper, ‘’I’ll get the banana, while _he_ —‘’ Rin flipped his head towards Amaimon, ‘’gets the dinosaur.’’ He grinned, the guy eyed Amaimon ‘’he’s not forcing you to get this right?’’  
Rin gasped, ‘’I would never!’’  
The demon king shook his head, ‘’I think they’re cute.’’  
A wholehearted belly laugh filled the room, ‘’well, that’s good! So, which one of you should I start with? How about you?’’  
Rin nodded and followed him, Amaimon joined, watching as the needle pierced Rin's perfect skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've designed several tattoos for these fuckers, i wish i could just, not? Oh well, im posting them on deviantart  
> https://www.deviantart.com/albme94/art/Kewt-Tattoo-for-Rin-and-Amaimon-fic-863030518


	16. Salty nectar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good the rumours have spread and any unknown sound is labelled 'guys. sex. leave.'
> 
> Also Mephisto wanna close his eyes and never open them again, hes so tired, he just want to nap for a few years.

Amaimon gently touched Rin’s tattoo, it wasn’t sore or sensitive anymore, he could feel the lines of it… It was the same for his, Rin was asleep, making small noises.  
The tattoos had caused Mephisto to frown, open his mouth and then close it, it was rare to see his big brother speechless, Rin found it hilarious.  
  
‘’It’s a _banana_ …’’ Mephisto stated, Rin smirked ‘’that it is!’’  
The king of time pointed at Amaimon’s, ‘’and a _dinosaur_ …’’  
They both had their shirts lifted, Rin decided that having them on their left side on the hip was _discreet_ enough not to be seen, and if they _for some reason_ had their shirt off? In public?  
… _Not counting_ the possibility of being busted of public sex, what were the chances someone they _knew_ would see them? Slim, _almost_ non-existent.  
  
Mephisto was still stuck on the design, the reasoning, why… _Just why._  
‘’Do you _like_ what they say?’’  
‘’No…’’ Mephisto answered honestly, ‘’but maybe I don’t get it?’’  
‘’Okay _so_ —‘’ Rin pointed at his ‘’the banana says ‘You’re dumb’, and Amaimon’s—‘’ He pointed at the dinosaur, ‘’says ‘no you’… Get it? It’s like sort of a… joke’’ he did a weak gesture of what could be assumed was _‘jazz hands’_ …  
‘’Ah.’’ The older nodded, clearly tired of the subject, ‘’well… it’s your… bodies’’ he looked tired, like a parent who just found out his children shaved their eyebrows~, but he’s trying to teach them to take responsibilities for their actions.  
  
‘’Just… _Leave_ …’’ Mephisto waved them out his office, he just want to be alone, ignore what he just saw.  
Rin skipped out, Amaimon slowly followed.  
‘’Big brother looked upset…’’ Amaimon bit his nail nervously, Rin pulled his poor demon king closer, ‘’I see this as an _absolute_ win~’’ He put his arms around the other’s neck, he didn’t really care who saw them anymore… Unless they were _Yukio…_ Or honestly _anyone_ from his class…  
Suddenly Mephisto appeared in his window, he did a gesture that clearly meant _‘go away’_ , Rin waved back like an idiot, Amaimon didn’t want to turn around, he just dragged his little brother with him.  
 _‘’Why_ do you try to make big brother upset with you?’’ He really didn’t understand Rin sometimes… This rebellious attitude… _So human._  
  
 **~~**  
  


 _‘’Hey hey hey’’_ Rin pulled on the demon king’s clothes, ‘’yeah?’’ The older frowned.  
 _‘’How about..._ We play a fun game~’’ Rin wiggled his shoulders, Amaimon’s face lit up ‘’what game?’’  
Rin was glad he asked.  
  
 **~~**

‘’This seems like a good place… _Yes_. **Perfect**.’’  
Amaimon looked around, it wasn’t very… secluded, but unless someone were _looking_ for them…  
Rin started the process of undressing the other, pants dropping, Rin on his knees…  
Amaimon blinked a few times ‘’R-Rin?’’  
He pushed the demon king’s growing member all the way in, quick movements, putting pressure with his lips, if he kept this up… His cheeks would _bruise,_ he cupped the cockbag with his hand, fondling lightly…  
Amaimon let his hand grab Rin’s hair, feeling the younger’s head bop and suck him like there were _no_ tomorrow.  
  
A few drips of precum escaped, _‘’mmh~’’_ Rin moaned, he licked it off while holding eye contact; he pumped his lips quicker, he felt the vibrations in the dick, he knew Amaimon was _close,_ he stopped and got up on his feet… The demon king whined, ‘’don’t worry’’ Rin comforted him, ‘’you’re about to feel _even_ better’’ he smiled sweetly as he picked out a tiny bottle from his back pocket…  
‘’is that _always_ there?’’ Amaimon eyes the lube curiously, ‘’yeah, you never know when we might need it’’, he winked.  
Amaimon’s face was pushed against the wall, he wasn’t very fond of this, but let Rin run the show… _For now.  
_  
  
Wet cold fingers circled and played with his hole, slowly pushing one in, Rin’s free hand pulled the cheeks apart, getting a better look at what he was about to pound.  
Three fingers in, spreading him open, avoiding the prostate on purpose, ‘’you ready?’’  
Amaimon nodded, Rin smirked, ‘’I said… _Are you ready?’’_  
‘’nghh… Yes…’’ The demon king felt no shame in this, only excitement.  
‘’Good boy~’’ Rin whispered as he pushed his dick inside Amaimon, _slowly,_ letting the feeling of his length slowly fill the older’s ass, the walls opening, ‘’hhgh!’’ Amaimon groaned, Rin grabbed his ass firmly ‘’like it?’’  
The earth king nodded quickly, he felt weak in the knees, unable to utter a single word…  
  
Rin picked up the pace, wet slops echoing the empty walls around them, in the distance they could hear students laughing as they passed the street they were in, ‘’don’t make too much noise now’’ Rin ordered, he stroked Amaimon’s back, up to the shoulders; grabbing a hold of one side as he slammed into him harder, the demon king started to jerk himself off, ‘’ **no**.’’ Rin removed his hand, ‘’you’re not allowed to cum before _I let you_ , got it?’’  
‘’ffhh—‘’ He wanted to let it go, but this dominant side of Rin was arousing… _‘’f-fine—‘’_  
Rin chuckled, ‘’no, not _fine…_ **Say it.** _Out loud_.’’  
The demon king swallowed, ‘’yes daddy.’’  
Rin choked on air, _‘’w-what?’’_  
‘’Yes daddy.’’ Amaimon moaned louder, Rin only got himself to blame… He showed Amaimon the porn site…  
He fucked Amaimon faster and harder, he felt close, he was going to fill up the demon king, just as he had filled him up countless times.  
  
‘’Hey, did you hear that?’’ A young girl’s voice travelled down the street, ‘’don’t look for the source… I hear that there’s a couple of guys… _Doing it._ All over campus… Let’s just go—‘’  
The voices got weaker and weaker, the threat of being busted got Rin to empty his _ball nectar_ into Amaimon, ‘’sh-hit—‘’ the young demon rode out his orgasm, after regaining his vision he heard a small whimper, oh shit oh fuck ‘’you can cum now.’’

Amaimon decorated the ground with his man foam, Rin pulled out ‘’that… Was hot.’’ He chuckled, Amaimon nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: asdfghjkl wow this word makes me feel slightly uncomfortable....  
> ....  
> also me: sHaRiNg Is CaRiNg :D


	17. Fire Extinguisher.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like the foamy safe liquid that saves houses from destruction... So can some other foamy stuff :)

Rin did a _speed walk_ over to the demon king, _‘’Twinkies_ and _cotton candy_ is **not** dinner!’’ He yanked the sweets away from him, ‘’don’t pout, it’s _not_ cute.’’  
Amaimon eyed his new favourite sweets, he slowly looked to the ground, looking defeated.  
‘’Awh, Rin, look how sad you made him!’’ Shiemi picked up some cups by a nearby table, ‘’he’s sulking now.’’  
Rin turned to look at her and it was at this moment the demon king pounced, slamming Rin to the floor, yanking the sweets away from him, he didn’t _‘run’_ per say… But more like a quick walk, avoiding the younger’s reach and they walked around several tables as if it was christmas tree..  
 _‘’Get back here Amaimon—‘’_  
‘’No.’’  
‘’I _swear_ to god—‘’ Rin grabbed the Twinkie box, he held it above his head going ‘aha!’ but realised this was a _bad_ move… _A very **bad** move._  
 _‘’Oh shit’’_ Rin ran out the shop, he had pissed off one _angry_ demon, ‘’run Rin! _Run!’’_ Shiemi shouted after him while laughing, luckily for Rin… He wasn’t working that day.  
  
  
After running for what felt like _days,_ he finally stopped, holding his hand out and breathing like crazy ‘’ok _stop,_ stop—‘’  
Amaimon didn’t look tired but did breathe heavy as well.  
‘’I have a proposal…’’ Rin cleared his throat, he could practically see Amaimon’s ears perk up.  
‘’I’ll make you something _better_ than—‘’ he wiggled the box ‘’this empty snack of promises.’’  
Amaimon pondered, he sighed and dropped the cotton candy container. ‘’Fine…’’  
‘’Excellent…’’ Rin exhaled and picked up the sugar hell and tossed them both in a nearby bin, ‘’let’s go’’ he put his arm around the other’s shoulder, guiding him back to his dorm.  
  
  
  
 **~~**  
  
  
‘’Hand me that— _Thank you’’_ Rin sliced the cabbage and rinsed it, gently tapping it with paper towels to dry it.  
Amaimon sat on one of the unoccupied cupboards, watching carefully, full attention directed towards Rin.  
He put some _odd_ colour type of liquid into the bowl before grating a carrot, Amaimon found it fascinating to watch Rin work, looking at his hands, eyes…  
‘’Hey’’ Rin said, Amaimon blinked slowly, ‘’stop checking me out, it’s… _Distracting_.’’ Rin turned his head around quickly.  
He cut up some mushrooms and an onion, briefly looking at the recipe, ‘’one pound…’’ Rin picked up some chicken and carefully placed it in the preheated wok pan, Rin had always wanted to do the _‘salt’ meme,_ while carefully making sure the grated fresh garlic and ginger is the correct amount.  
Adding the rest of the stuff into the pan after a minute, mixing it together while adding some tamari, rice wine and toasted sesame oil; he tossed the pan to combine and until the cabbage and bok choy started to wilt.  
Rin put some into two bowls, adding some sesame seeds on top, he avoided adding more onions… After all he _did_ want to be able to kiss Amaimon after this.  
‘’Here you go—‘’ Rin put the bowls down on a table, handed him some chop sticks, Amaimon watched carefully as Rin started to eat, giving a small moan _‘’fuck…_ That’s good’’  
The demon king took a bite… Well it was no sugar bomb, but it was indeed delicious.  
  
  
 **~~  
**  
  
Rin had, awhile back, _acquired_ a room on the other side of the dorm, sneaking past Yukio’s room, he had Amaimon in his grasp, _‘’shh’’_ Rin did the gesture on his lips, the demon king leaned in quickly and gave him a small peck… Rin fell backwards into a fire extinguisher that hung on the wall, ‘’shit _fuck_ shit—‘’ He tried to quickly put it back.  
‘’Rin?’’ Yukio shouted at the end of the hallway, Rin opened a door and pushed, rather _aggressively,_ Amaimon into the room.  
  
Yukio walked up to him, ‘’what are you doing?’’ The younger rose his eye brow at the fire extinguisher, Rin put it back carefully, ‘’oh yeah, I'm just… _Exploring_.’’ He rubbed the back of his head while grinning innocently, pointing randomly behind him.  
 _‘’Why?’’_ Yukio frowned.  
‘’It’s a big place, I'm just bor—‘’ He knew what would happen if he said ‘bored’, Yukio would force him to study… And he would avoid that like fire.  
‘’I'm just… _Curious’’_ he tried to save himself.  
They stared at each other for a while before Yukio gave in _‘’fine,_ just don’t… Break… anything’’ he sighed while gesturing towards the wall.  
‘’No sir.’’ Rin mockingly did a salute.  
While rolling his eyes, Yukio left and went back to their room.  
  
After making sure Yukio had closed the door, Rin opened where he had stashed away his other brother… Amaimon sat on the floor, in a rather sexual pose, it was _probably_ just the way he landed, lollipop in mouth.  
‘’Nii-san?’’  
‘’I hate you.’’ Rin helped him up and they were on their way to their original location.  
  
  
 **~  
**  
  
Rin closed the door behind them, locking it, he took a deep breath… He could feel the _aphrodisiac_ kick in, he really hoped Amaimon felt the same… But it _might_ just be a human thing.  
He was proven wrong, the moment he tried to turn around, the older was pushing him against the door.  
Rin choked on air, he could feel a hand _fish out_ his tail from his shirt; fiddle with the tip, slide fingers down to the base, _‘’ngh—‘’_ it felt ridiculously good, Amaimon’s free hand slid down the front of Rin’s pants.  
The cold touch got him even more aroused, fingers sliding on each side of the shaft, stopping right before the balls, ‘’do you _like_ it?’’ The demon king whispered sweetly, Rin moaned as he felt pressure going up the ridge ‘’y-yes.’’  
A tongue licked up the _helix,_ sucking lightly at the top, ‘’you like this too?’’ Rin felt the vibrations in his ear, Amaimon traced his tongue down the neck, eventually starting to suck and playfully bite.  
‘’H-hey d-don’t make a _hickey_ —‘’ Rin moaned  
‘’I’ll suck something _else_ then’’, Amaimon smiled.  
Rin inhaled sharply, _‘’f-fuck~’’_  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :) So im posting this on Tuesday, and if you noticed, I'm sorry !  
> I had an art project that got me to stay up several nights, just didn't have energy to edit fics yesterday :c


	18. After school special.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love some after school fun?  
> Weeeell maybe not the janitos, or the teacher, or the-- nevermind.

Rin looked both ways before dragging Amaimon into the room by the collar, the demon king was quiet curiously.  
 _‘’Okay…_ Coast is clear…’’ He locked the door behind him, putting his jacket at the bottom of the door, to muffle the inside of the room.  
‘’Why are we _here?’’_ Amaimon asked, the teen turned around with a mischievous smirk, waltzing over to the other, he pushed him down on the desk.  
‘’Because, I want to fuck you here~’’ He gestured around, ‘’I want to sit in class… And remember this is where I fucked you senseless.’’ He put the palm of his hand down Amaimon’s chest, slowly until he cupped his growing bulge, ‘’would you look at that ~ _exited_ , are we?’’  
The demon king tried to push the other down to kiss him, but Rin put him down, ‘’ah ah ah, **my** turn today, _you_ just need to listen.’’  
Amaimon sighed.  
  
‘’Do you-‘’ Rin leaned down and ghosted over the lips, _‘’consent’’_ he gave Amaimon’s bottom lip a playful lick, ‘’to me’’ biting down, ‘’fucking you—‘’ hand grabbing the bulge harder, Amaimon gasped in surprise, ‘’until you can’t stand?’’ Rin kissed his softly, the king of earth nodded, his pupils expanded, he felt his pulse beating faster.  
‘’Good boy~’’ Rin unbuttoned the vest, pushing it off while kissing him roughly, button after button, slightly rubbing his chest, Amaimon already felt frustrated by this, ‘’are _you—ngh’’_  
Rin cut the other off as he rubbed his thumb around the head outside the pants, ‘’a-are you going to tease me l-long—‘’  
‘’You don’t need to know, you _only_ have to take it’’, he quickly pulled the shirt off, starting on the pants, Amaimon felt the cold wooden desk touch his skin, Rin undid the shoes while letting his tongue slide up the thigh; circling around the member, under the sack, doing everything he could to not lick the _dong,_ Amaimon seemed hot and bothered about this, practically _begging_ Rin to suck him off.  
  
Rin started undoing his own pants, still licking around the shaft, he pulled out the _convenient bottle of lube_ he had in his back pocket, pouring some on his fingers before circling the rim, Amaimon inhaled sharply at the cold feeling.  
Kissing up his chest before stopping next to Amaimon’s left nipple, he looked up at the overwhelmed owner.  
Lick.  
‘’ngh—‘’ Amaimon’s hips buckled at Rin’s finger pushing in, Rin circled his tongue around before giving the nipple a few flicks.  
Smirking as he inserted a _second_ finger, spreading them apart, his right hand slipped up the thigh, holding him in his place.  
Amaimon tried to grab Rin’s hair, but the younger had other plans, Rin pushed Amaimon's hands above the head.  
  
The demon king felt his member being rubbed by the other’s, not paying attention that Rin leaned rather far away, suddenly he felt something tight holding his hands down, looking up he saw rope. _‘’Where_ did you get that?’’ Amaimon couldn’t remember seeing him bring it in, Rin grinned his usual mischievous grin, ‘’I hid it here from today’s class, you have to stay in place, can’t have you distracting me’’, he gave the older a small peck.  
  
Going back to his job at teasing _the hell out_ of his boyfriend, he jerked his hips up, before grabbing the leaking member with his right hand, pinching the nipple with the left, Amaimon looked like he wanted to moan loudly, _‘’remember’’_ Rin teased, ‘’we can’t make much noise, after all-‘’ thumb rubbing around the urethra, ‘’we’re in a classroom, _students_ may pass by’’ he poked the wet hole with his dick, pressing his boxer almost past the rim, he continued playing with Amaimon’s sensitive spots.  
‘’Hmm… This is a good view, but it would be better if I took off my boxers, what do you say?’’  
The demon king nodded quickly, hands leaving his body, he felt the ache, he wanted to cum.  
‘’Haahh…’’  
‘’Like what you see?’’ Rin rubbed lube on his dick, looking at the hole he was about to penetrate, sticking his index finger in, pushing it open, ‘’god, _what_ a view~’’  
Rin picked up a tiny package, opened it and rolled on a condom, he playfully pushed it around the other’s balls, up the ridge, slightly smacking the head.  
‘’Don’t cum unless I tell you to.’’ He ordered, he liked playing this part.  
  
He rose his eyebrows, Amaimon nodded, Rin’s length started the pursuit to hit the end of the tunnel, feeling Amaimon’s walls widening around him; the tightness almost driving him to prematurely cum, he had to be strong.  
Finally all in, he looked at his partner almost losing it, he pushed himself out, almost past the rim…  
‘’Ahh!’’ Amaimon gasped loudly as he felt Rin push himself into his hole that was still working on getting used to the sudden feeling.  
Rin held the thighs apart, spreading the cheeks to get a better view, _‘’fuck’’_ he groaned, pounding the demon king like it was the last time he ever could.  
He grabbed Amaimon’s flopping cock with his left hand, letting his right put a leg on his shoulder, he knew the other enjoyed this, he hit the spot _perfectly,_ he knew they’d both be close soon.  
  
Matching his hand with his thrusts, Amaimon bit down on his lip, a small amount of blood dripping out, his tails flicking between his legs. ‘’Mmm, someone wants to join~’’ Rin rubbed the base of Amaimon’s tail, this was apparently the final push, Rin felt vibrations and a threat of an orgasm he did not approve of, he pounded faster, harder.  
White spots filled his vision, he filled the condom with hit _nutmilk,_ Amaimon clenched his cheeks in response, ‘’go on’’ Rin whispered, the thick white beads dripping out of Amaimon’s dick, Rin held such a tight grip on it, he couldn’t cum completely, ‘’w-why-‘’ the demon king pulled on the rope, Rin smiled sweetly, ‘’can’t leave evidence.’’  
‘’Ngh…’’ Amaimon groaned.  
‘’Good boy.’’ Patting his head.


	19. Salty Chocolate Balls (Hold the salt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't LOVE chocolate balls? :)  
> Who doesn't love just balls?  
> Well, a certain demon king like ALL balls, especially!  
> When it's in a bowchickabowow situation.

Rin took a few almonds and cashew nuts into a blender, he stopped and looked at the recipe, ‘’1/3 cup dark unsweetened cocoa powder…‘’ he poured it in the blender with the nuts, Amaimon sat on the counter, feeling bored, _‘’nii-san…’’_  
‘’We can play later, I wanna make this first.‘’  
The demon king sulked, he was out of lollipops and had a crave for sugar… Or something sweet, and luckily for them both, Rin had found a recipe he wanted to try.

Rin put in some salt and vanilla extract, put on the lid, ‘’this is for _us,_ it’s sweet, you’re gonna _love_ it’’, he turned on the blender on high speed.  
He watched as it turned ground.  
Blending the dates and cherries, as he carefully had a side glare at the demon king walking around him like a predator.  
Adding water into the nut mixture, watching it all turn to paste, scraping down the sides of the blender after each batch.  
‘’W-what are y-you—‘’ He looked down at the demon king pulling out the member, ‘’soft’’ Amaimon noted. _‘’O-of course_ it is! I’m making fohh---‘’ Rin choked on the words, Amaimon’s tongue licked the shaft, lifting it up while flopping it a bit around.

‘’Amaimon… Y-you can’t do… That… _Here_ …’’   
‘’Nii-san…’’ Amaimon whined, ‘’I'm bored~’’ he said before taking in Rin’s length, sucking on it as if it was covered in chocolate.  
‘’Fffuhh—‘’ He buckled his hips, dick slowly waking up, Amaimon made a happiness noise over the fact he ‘woke’ it up.  
Rin turned on the blender, he had to quiet himself if he was going to be played with, Amaimon smiled before going to town; grabbing the shaft while licking and sucking on one of Rin’s balls, one hand rubbing the inside of the thigh.

Rin tried to continue making the dessert, with _difficulty,_ ‘’O-Once the mixture comes togethhheeeer—‘’ He gasped as Amaimon sucked on the head, licking around the corona, he was going to lose it, ‘’scoop a tablespoon of the mixture… O-out and… ngh… roll it into a ba---haaah…. W-with wet—‘’ The younger buckled his hips and heard Amaimon choke briefly, the demon king bit down weakly, to show his frustration, Rin looked down and mouthed ‘sorry’.

The cafeteria door opened, Rin froze…  
‘’Oh… Rin.’’ Yukio stopped, he looked at his clock, ‘’it’s pretty late, what are you doing?’’  
Amaimon grew bored, he slowly removed his mouth, Rin swallowed hard.   
‘’W-well, I found a _recipe_ that I wanted to try out an—‘’   
Amaimon licked up the ridge, catching the other off guard, Rin cleared his throat, ‘’t-thought it was a good time, to do it now…’’ He put his hands in a bowl of water, lifted them up and started to ball up some of the batter, he tried to ignore Amaimon fiddling with his balls, while licking the tip of his dick.  
‘’W-what are you doing here?’’ He was trying to act normal.  
‘’Thought I’d make a light snack.’’ Yukio clearly didn’t suspect anything, he probably just thought Rin was excited over the food… And he was excited… But over other things.

Yukio started to walk over to the kitchen, _‘’w-wait—‘’_ Rin held his hand out, Amaimon stopped for a second, ‘’I, _uh…_ Can make you something and come up with it—‘’  
‘’Nah, it’s fine—‘’ Yukio entered the kitchen, _by fucking luck_ , it was impossible to see Amaimon from where Yukio stood.

He heard Yukio shuffle with some ingredients and starting to cut some vegetables, Amaimon turned his head to see his other half-brother; he licked up and down slowly while eyeing the unbeknownst intruder, one ball in his mouth, Rin tried to hide his moan in a cough, Yukio didn’t look up at all… Too focused at his food.

Amaimon sucked and licked around a ball, sucking on it as if he tried to get it out, Rin’s dick dripped out some precum, he apparently found the situation hot, he grew harder and harder until it became painful.  
Yukio put his dish in the microwave, Rin had to say something, ‘’really? Microwave food? _Lazy_ much?’’   
Yukio gave him a side glare, ‘’not everyone has the energy to spend on making… _Whatever_ you’re making.’’  
Rin buckled his hips forward, trying to gesture the other to scoot further back, into the wall.  
Amaimon did, he could only get the head in past his lips from this distance.  
Yukio walked over to his big brother, ‘’what is that?’’ He flipped his head at the weird chocolate brown balls, Rin rolled some batch in his palms until it became a round shape, ‘’it’s called ‘Dark Chocolate and Cherry Energy bit--’ Rin gasped briefly, Yukio frowned at him.

Why didn’t Yukio just leave? He had Amaimon hidden away like some _teenager…_ wait.  
‘’oh, your _**bad**_ microwave food is done—‘’   
Saved by the bell.  
‘’Pff, have fun with your—‘’ Yukio started to walk off, he turned around _‘’balls’’,_ he grinned before leaving the room.

Rin let out a heavy sigh, Amaimon moved back and sucked Rin fast and _hard,_ the younger couldn’t stop himself from moaning loudly; Amaimon pushed Rin’s member as far back as he could, _slightly_ choking, sucking as if trying to suffocate the head.  
‘’A-Amaimon—‘’ Rin whispered, ‘’I-I’m gonna—‘’ he felt his _throat yogurt_ fill the demon king’s mouth, the feeling of Amaimon swallowing around his pulsing cock, sucking out the last of his seed.  
Amaimon kissed he head before removing his mouth, he crawled back out, Rin’s knees shook from his ecstasy ‘’y-you…’’ He started while pointing at the older, ‘’dick…’’   
He rolled the last of the chocolate balls, Amaimon had gotten the job of zipping him up again, Rin quickly put the desert away, ‘’they have to cool before we can eat them, so **you** can get your _sweet_ fucking sugar bomb—‘’  
Amaimon pulled him close, Rin could smell himself, ‘’you were sweet~’’ He licked Rin’s lips.  
Amaimon turned around and left, leaving Rin, ‘’…I hate him…’’ He wiped his mouth, ''eugh.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Salty chocolate balls' is a refrence to Chef from South Park :)  
> and yes this is a legit recipe and i've written so many into fics, you'd wonder if im like a... foodie or something :)


	20. The Truth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukio finally tells Rin about the true meaning behind his tshirts.... yeah  
> Amaimon linger like a spider waiting for a poor innocent soul going into the shower, ready to strike... ready to blow-- wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are ya ready kids?

‘’One True Croppuchino to go!’’ Rin handed a man his coffee, Shiemi attended the customers at the register, ‘’two makkachin with caramel-‘’ she told Rin, who started working on it instantly.  
Half the day was pretty hectic, it was finally calm enough for Rin to take a break.  
‘’I’m going to the locker room for a breather, call for me if you need me’’ he gestured his hand around while making his way to the back, Shiemi whispered _‘’wear a condom’’_ , she smiled before returning to her post.  
 _ **‘’Shiemi!’’**_ His face flushed to a strong _#14f3b0_ , he walked away quickly.  
  
The _second_ Rin closed the door, Amaimon pulled him close, ‘’I’ve missed you’’ Amaimon groaned between kisses, _‘’haaah…_ Amaimon—‘’ Rin lead them into the shower area, ‘’I don’t have **that** long of a break—‘’  
‘’I see…’’ Amaimon looked disappointed, _‘’but_ if you still want, we can—‘’ Rin reached down and gently stroked the half hard member, ‘’play _after_ work~’’  
The demon king nodded quickly, putting his hand over Rin’s, ‘’heh’’ Rin kissed him softly, he was growing hard, and so was Amaimon.  
Rin looked at his demon king, ‘’gotta go do my job~’’ He gave him a peck before leaving, he swore he could hear a _whimper_ behind him.  
  


 **~  
**  
  
‘’Rin… You _have_ to stop wearing these… T-shirts’’ Yukio whispered, ‘’you don’t even know what they mean…’’  
‘’They _look_ cool, they have a cool _font,_ so _obviously_ —‘’  
 **‘’Rin.’’** Yukio rose his voice ‘’it says…’’ He lowered his voice, _‘’anal semen.’’_  
They stared at each other for a while.  
 _‘’What’’_ Rin’s voice cracked, ‘’you’re lying’’  
But Yukio shook his head, he picked up his phone and typed in, showing google translate to the older, Rin lost all colour, ‘’oh…’’ Rin stared at the screen in shock.  
  
Shiemi stuck her head out the door, ‘’Rin?’’  
‘’Yeah?’’ He followed her back into the shop, he quickly turned around _‘’don’t…_ Tell anyone… I think you’re the _only_ one who understand english here...’’  
Yukio did a cross over his heart, ‘’I promise’’ he grinned.  
  
  
‘’Bon! You _sure_ are here often, _say_ …’’ Rin leaned briefly over the counter, ‘’are you here to see _me?’’_ He winked.  
Bon’s face shifted into something Rin regretted to have summoned, ‘’s-so, what will you have t-today?’’ Rin stuttered, _he didn’t want to die._  
‘’makkachin and a test 4.’’ Bon put the money down, Rin quickly typed in and took the money, counting them.  
‘’Don’t think I gave you enough?’’ Bon’s eyebrow twitched, Rin looked up unimpressed, getting back his bravery. ‘’Not after _last_ time, no’’  
 _‘’You-!’’_  
Yukio cleared his throat and stepped out of the line, giving them both the _teacher_ glare.  
Bon clicked his tongue before going towards the pick-up area, Shiemi smiled weakly to him.  
‘’And you **sir,** what will it be today?’’ Rin mocked, Yukio sighed, closing his eyes, ‘’Essential Yeet, _to go.’’_  
Rin repeated the sentence back to him, ‘’are we still hanging out later?’’  
Yukio looked behind himself to make sure there were no other customers, ‘’can’t, have a bunch of papers to work on, potentially a case later.’’  
 _‘’Oh…’’_ Rin cleared his throat while turning to make the order, Shiemi delivered Bon’s order, Yukio lowered his shoulders before walking over to the area.  
  
  
  
 **~~  
  
**

  
 _‘’Shiemi just left—‘’_ Rin announced as he closed and locked the door, he quickly cleaned the rest of the equipment, ‘’it’s after _closing_ time—‘’ he turned off the lights, _‘’aaaand—‘’_ He opened the locker room, ‘’we’re _all_ alone~’’  
Amaimon didn’t waste any time, practically pouncing him, pushing him against the wall, ‘’l-let me— _heeh_ —Lock th—‘’ Rin gasped, the older locked him in his arms, pulling Rin into a kiss that got him to forget the year _and_ date.  
  
‘’You’re not gonna buy me dinner first?’’ Rin jokingly moaned, Amaimon answered by pushing him face first into one of the lockers.  
A hand sliding past all elastics, grabbing a hold of the growing _cucumber,_ and as such; fingers weakly scraping down the ridge, gently cupping the _tomatoes,_ the forearm rubbing the shaft, Amaimon was quite literally, _tossing the salad._  
Rin felt his pants drop, feeling the warm touch of the familiar leaking lobster rubbing against his cheeks, Rin’s tail flick playfully between the two, Amaimon strokes the base of it, scraping it at the base carefully.  
The younger finally got the upper hand and got down on his knees, the demon king looked at him playfully; Rin licked the head, wrapping his lips around it, tasting it all, making a suction _so_ strong it got the king of earth to slam his palm into the locker behind Rin.  
With a pop Rin looks up, ‘’want to just _fuck_ me?’’ Wiggling his shoulders playfully.  
  
Rin gets into the preferred position, leaning on his elbows while Amaimon quickly lube himself up, jerking off while fingering Rin’s eager hole.  
Rin wasn’t embarrassed over the noises anymore, he could beg for this on his knees, wearing a collar, he’d do _anything_ for the feeling of Amaimon inside him.  
Finally his cheeks got spread apart and the warm feeling slid past his _undefended_ rim, Amaimon wasted _no time_ , the quick pace was a clear sign of how _thirsty_ the demon king was for this.

The unattended member flopped hard against Rin’s stomach, he wanted so desperately to touch himself, but it would cause him to fall.  
Amaimon wrapped his tail around Rin’s, then together covering Rin’s cock, the feeling was new, and _highly_ wanted.  
Rin felt so close, he could feel Amaimon’s thrusts getting sloppier, a sound echoed in the background, he couldn’t care less, Amaimon fills Rin up to the brim, riding out his ecstasy.

  
The sudden feeling of a _cold gust_ hit Rin in the face, causing him to colour the bench underneath him, _‘’Ah- **Am** -mai **mo** —‘’_ he moaned, feeling the demon king grab his ass harder, his ass practically swallowing the other’s cum.  
The sound of something heavy getting dropped to the floor echoed the room.

  
  
**‘’Rin?!’’**  
  
Rin looked up pale white, _‘’Yukio…’’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys, this is it ;;-;; it's over... Thank you for kudos and comments <3  
> Thank you for reading <33  
> I'll probably dwell in more silly prompts ^^  
> I was gonna say 'Tune in for later', but that's totally up to you, not here to sell my other work <.< that being said <.<''
> 
> I had to go all out with the dumbest shit ever 0:) Hope I didn't ruin salad for u <33

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the 'translation' for the different coffees :)
> 
> Frappe - Fassiah with caramel  
> Caffè latte – Shiro Latte  
> Caffe mocha – der Mokka-König  
> Cappuchino – True Croppuchino  
> Espresso – Essential Yeet  
> Ristretto – Limited bean  
> Freakshake – Hattershake: (a pink drink with white dots (bubble/boba pearl shape), a white cream topping and jester-style strawberry sauce, and a tiny pointed cracker figure of Mephisto.)  
> Latte macchiato- makkachin
> 
> ( I worked very hard on these names, and i totally laugh at Essential yeet and Limited Bean, bcuz im hilarious )


End file.
